Remnants of an Aura
by Kaneki-Ken-You-Not
Summary: It's been four years since Gon met his father, and a lot has happened in the mean time. Gon has found work under one of the ten dons. He runs into Hisoka at an auction, only to find out they're doing a job together under the orders of his boss. Eventually, things start to unfold and one thing leads to the next between Gon and Hisoka.
1. Chapter 1

"Gon, find your dream, but enjoy the detours to the fullest." Ging said with finality in his voice. He gave his son a thumbs up and smiled brightly. Gon returned the smile ten fold and gave back an equally enthusiastic thumbs up. Gon stood with his father, at the top of thier world, and all he could think of was what it took to get there, standing there, being there with Ging. Gon was feeling bliss, joy, peace, happiness, but mainly hope. There was a whole new journey waiting for him out there now that he had finally met his dad. He wasn't buzzing with excitement, just the calm after the storm. He couldn't hope to describe what completing his goal meant to him and most definitely how it made him feel. It was hitting him in waves and he couldn't stop himself from smiling, practically on the edge of tears of happiness.

Ging didn't show on the outside how he felt, a mix of surprise and exasperation, but it was only overwhelmed by his sense of pride. Not pride because of what his son had become, but what he had done to become this way. He would never regret leaving his son, he would never regret giving his son a reason to experiencce what he had done. Still. it was only a small taste of what was to come in his lifetime. Gon stared off into the distance, the distance before him and ahead of him, brimming with hope of the future.

"Thank you Ging...Here, kite told me to give this to you." Gon handed his father the Hunters card and smiled brightly. Ging couldn't help but catch slight wind of the bright boy's contagious smile. He put the license in his pocket and looked down and his son. He put his hand on Gon's shoulder and looked him directly in his eyes, holding his gaze with a serious tone. The hand tightened on the boys shoulder and the boy meet his gaze with equal seriousness.

"Gon, now that you have found me, that doesn't mean your journey is over, in fact, it has only begun. I want you to go out and experience everything. Never be afraid of the unknown and meet it with equal passion when you feel tested. But even though you will be faced with many more challenges in the future, keep facing forward with your goal in front of you, and never face away from what you want. You will find things that bring you away from your path, and that's alright, like I said, the detours are just as fun as the paths that take you to your goal. Remain steadfast and you will eventually make it to whatever you want in life. Remember that your friends will be with you even when you're apart. Go Gon. Become a Hunter that you believe deserves the title, become the best Hunter you can be, but don't forget that you don't have to do this alone." Ging said his tone matching the glint in his eyes. He held strong on Gon's shoulder and Gon smiled and put up his thumb one more time, holding it high and proudly.

"Ging, you got it. I'll become someone who you'll have no choice but to acknowledge, and you'll be proud. I promise that I will try my best Ging. You can count on it. I have all my friends and I know I can count on them. So trust me Ging, I wont make you regret it!" Ging kneeled down and patted Gon's shoulder. The light from the moon shone on one side of his face, shadows clinging to the other side. Gon stood up straight, barely containing the pure happiness inside himself.

"Okay Gon. If our paths cross again in the future, I will be waiting for you to fulfill your promise," He held out his pinkie to his son. Gon grasped is with his own, " I will be waiting Gon, so don't disappoint." Gon and Ging stood together and Gon was overwhelmed with not only the past, but also the future and how brightly it shone.

They parted ways, Gon barely going forward, his legs heavy with reluctance. He longed for a few more minutes but Ging, but understood how unlike Ging that would be after the hours they had spent together. So after climbing down, Gon started walking, all he knew was that he couldn't look back or he wouldn't be able to say goodbye to Ging to easily or readily, but he had no choice but to keep walking. Gon did just that, he kept walking.

"Hey Kurapika! Long time no talk. How's your search going. I wanted to help you find what you're looking for, I want to help Kurapika, just call me back whenever you get his message. Later!" Kurapika listened to the message and listened to Gon's words. He was aware that recently he had met his father, and he was happy for Gon, but too busy with his own goal to help or intervene. Gon was one of the few people he considered a friend, but he still couldn't completely understand him even after the time they spent together. While he had been hunting the spiders down, Gon had been having his own adventure, his most recent escapade putting him in the hospital, barely clinging to life. Somehow he had miraculously recovered, many were suspicious of how his sudden return to health was possible, but considering who had recovered, many ignored it and were simply happy to accept Gon's healthy state.

After a few hours of pondering the possibilities, Kurapika finally decided what his course of action would be. He leaned against one of the pillars in the candlelit room, his display of red eyes sitting atop a concrete table on a red satin tablecloth, floating in formaldehyde and preservatives. He stared at his phone, quickly thinking over what he would say to the boy and making sure he was resolute in his recent decision. He was not very eager to allow someone to join him on his solo mission, his revenge; But the smallest, tiniest fragment inside himself craved for company, and Gon was the first person he thought of who he wouldn't be taking up thier time with his own revenge.

"Gon, it's Kurapika."

"Kurapika! I wasn't sure if you'd respond, I know you're busy with what you're doing." Gon sounded happy enough.

"I decided to take you up on your offer," Kurapika said straightly, making sure there was no sugarcoating on his words. He leaned into the phone and stared at the eyes in the tubes.

"Where are you, I'll try and get there as fast as possible." Kurapika couldn't tell him any information that could let others know where he was, so he decided that it would be the best to simply have a meeting place, that way he could bring Gon with him and make sure no one was following him. He had made some enemies over the past few months, dangerous people who will not stop until they get what they want, by any means necessary.

"I'll meet you at the Yorknew airport, I'll be by they F entryway, call me again when you are getting on your plane."

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon then."Gon said happily into the phone. It had been too long since he had talked to Kurapika. He hadn't seen him in months and he had a feeling that Kurapika was who he needed to help out now. He had to help out Kurapika so his friend could be a little happier.

"Goodbye Gon."

"Bye Kurapika." Kurapika pressed end call and sighed in relief. He was still doubting about whether or not it was wise to include Gon, even if it wouldn't be permenant, on his mission. He didn't know if the young boy would be able to take this as serious as he hoped, but then again he hadn't talked to Gon at all recently and didn't know how much he had changed in thier time apart. He still was unaware of the extent that Gon had suffered in his own adventures and the trials he had overcome. Yet he still knew that having Gon with him wouldn't be terrible and that he could trust the kid.

His eyes continued to drift to the eyes on the table, he still had a few more to collect. He had about half of the eyes in his possesion, but he needed to get the rest. He needed to reunite them, after all, it was his fault that his clan was massacred, so it was his duty to at least make sure that no one else would use them as decorations, especially when they were the eyes of his people. He couldn't tell which eyes belonged to who, and this saddened him, but only conitnued to fuel his revenge. It made him realize just how objectified his people had become, how thier eyes were thier only worth and the eyes were more important that the individual themselves. None of the containers were marked with names, ages, or birth dates. There was no way to tell the difference between the eyes and this former beholders.

So Gon joined up with Kurapika, and they stayed at Kurapika's place for a few days before heading off to follow the most recent lead he had caught wind of, and Gon followed him with the utmost seriousness, while retaining his upbeat attitude.

Kurapika made sure Gon had a proper outfit for thier search that night. Gon was fitted for a black suit, which Gon felt incredibly confining but still wore it for Kurapika's sake because he had made him. Gon wasn't completely aware of what they were doing that night and was slightly worried about thier plans.

"So Kurapika, where are we going again?"

"We're going to an auction, for the underworld. So I need you to take this seriously. This is a very dangerous situation. We'll be wearing masks. Not everyone does, but most do, usually they smaller gang members, or powerful people who aren't completely apart of the underground and hold influence above, like politicians and celebrities. I just need you to not act suspicious and keep an eye out for the Kurta eyes. That is the only reason we are going to be there, but if you see any spiders that you remember, tap my shoulder, but don't say anything out loud." Kurapika informed Gon, fixing his sleeve and meeting the boys eyes.

"I know, Kurapika. I'll be careful. I remember what happened last time with the spiders." Gon said trying to look down at his tie and fix it, but miserably failed to improve the fabric mess. Kurapika kneeled down and took the tie out of Gon's hands.

"Gon, I don't think I can say this enough. This is a very dangerous thing we're about to do. It cannot be taken lightly. I just need you to understand, really understand," He put one end of the tie over the other, not removing his stare from the accessory, "I need to make sure you're safe. You almost died recently because... you were reckless, I heard from Leorio. You cannot be a compulsive as you usually are." He finished up the job and stood up, putting his hand on Gon's shoulder.

"Kurapika... you can trust me. I know what happens when I lose sight of what I need to do...I hurt Killua, and I promised I would make sure I never did that again. So, you can believe me when I say I will be there for you. I understand the consequences." Gon said, his expression not changing as he met Kurapika's eyes with equal seriousness.

Kurapika nodded to him and took out his phone, making one last call before they were to head out. Kurapika filled Gon in on what they would do and the steps they would take to make sure they got what they were looking for. So Gon finished fiddling with his suit and followed Kurapika as they headed up the stairs and out into the streets.

It was chilly and the sun had already set beneath the horizon, the in between period of no moon and sun which darkened everything was upon them. They headed to the underground auction, putting on thier masks in an alleyway just outside the venue. Kurapika handled all the official stuff and Gon kept quiet, his eyes only ever resting on Kurapika's back, well that was only until they entered the theater. Gon couldn't help but look around at all of the masks, and more importantly, the faces of those who knew that they didn't have to wear masks in this place. Their faces revealed the trials they had gone through to earn the right to no longer need to hide thier faces. Gon almost stopped walking just to look around, but quickly caught up with Kurapika and headed to thier seats.

They weren't too far from the stage and had a pretty decent view, Kurapika must've had some pretty deep connections to secure such a clear view. Gon was still in the dark of what Kurapika had been up to, only vaguely knowing of what he actually been doing, but not what he had done to reach his goal. His hands were not unlike the color of his eyes, but he hid it well in front of Gon. He hadn't used his nen on anyone but the spiders, but with his abilities he didn't need to use it anyway.

The lights dimmed and a man wearing a mask made it to the center of the stage. He was wearing a black suit and holding a mic in his hand. He looked extremely fitting on the stage and the crowd instantly hushed when he held the mic up the the bottom of his mask. Gon stared at him for a few seconds then took this opportunity when everyone was distracted to take a look around the venue. He craned his neck and looked behind him, to the higher seats, the people with the true connection, up in the balcony seats. You could sense thier power, and most people didn't dare to glance in thier direction.

Gon surveyed the intimidating bunch. There were about ten people up there, but he couldn't clearly make out any of thier faces in the shadow of the veranda. He couldn't hold back his curiosity and continued to stare. Each one had two people posted behind them, framing the menace between them. Gon was excited, no longer about the auction, but about the thrill of the auction. He was terrified, yet he was extremely excited. Gon turned away when he felt for a fraction of a second that eyes were on him and returned to laying low, making sure he was inconspicuous beside the blond boy.

His eyes returned to the stage just as one of the items was being wheeled on stage. It was a crown on a table with a red velvet table cloth, instantly hushed whispers infected the crowd and contagion spread it, but just as fast as it arose, it died. Gon glanced at Kurapika, and saw from the side, his face did not change and he did not even move, he was too focused on what would come later to worry about some lavish accessory. Gon didn't really care about the crown either, but he was interested in how certain people instantly shot up thier ballots the moment the announcer commenced the auction.

It was easy to tell which kind of person would choose certain items after a few were rolled out. There were different types of people with different types of wants, but it became obvious what thier goals were when they eagerly shot up thier hands for impractical jewelry stolen from the graves of royalty who lived hundreds of years ago. Gon found is fascinating to see all kinds of people with selfish wants which caused them to turn to the underworld to fulfill their desires.

The room was almost pitch black, aside from the stage, but with Gon's keen sense he could decently make out his surroundings. The walls had burgundy curtains draping from them, and sconces that were waiting to be lit at the end of the event. The atmosphere was tense, not because everyone wanted what was being auctioned, but because everyone, or at least most of them, understood the danger of the situation they were in, yet somehow relished in the fact, to far gone to even regret become a member of this heinous crowd.

Eventually Gon sensed Kurapika slightly tense up beside him, it was incredibly faint, and could only be felt because Gon was gently leaning against him on his arm rest. Kurapika kept his blood lust under control and shot up his ballot after a few other guests had done so themselves. He continued in a battle over the Kurta eyes with one other man until the man conceded to Kurapika's seemingly endless wealth. But it was not because he had unlimited money, but rather because it was the only thing he would spend his money on. Kurapika was given a ticket by one of the audience attendees so he could pick up his purchase at the end of the night.

After that, Gon sat silent next to Kurapika, continuing to do once-overs of the crowd and keep and eye out for anyone who looked to be a threat specifically to the two young men. There were no spiders in sight and his eyes once again drifted up to the balcony seats just in time to see one of the figures place a winning bid on a seemingly worthless skull. Gon once again felt eyes on himself and turned away to avoid any suspicion.

The night went on and the auction came to a close, the auctioneer saying a final good night to the guests and turning the lights back on to thier former dimness. Kurapika and Gon filled out and followed the man waiting at the door to individually guide each buyer to thier item. Gon went to follow Kurapika but was denied, for security reasons and to make sure that the items were delivered to the buyer safely and without interference, making sure no theft or violence occurred over the expensive valuables. Kurapika tried to convince the official, but his requests went unfulfilled.

"I'll just wait here for you Kurapika, don't worry about me, I can protect myself," He put his thumb up to the young man.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes, don't leave your spot Gon," Kurapika followed the escort and Gon was left to stand in silence. Gon kept his eyes to the ground, but couldn't help sneaking peaks every few seconds at the guests leaving the auditorium. Gon wasn't really interested in the normal guests as much as he was in the ten people who stood on the veranda. He sighed due to the fact that he wouldn't get to see them, they had most likely left first.

He started playing with his tie out of boredom, rubbing the smooth satin between his fingers and playing with the knot. Before he knew it, the tie was a mess and Gon looked at it, slightly embarrassed. He tried to recreate what Kurapika had done earlier that night, but he hadn't been paying a lot of attention so it was impossible.

"Hmm..."Gon sighed and tried, but failed, once more to fix the tie.

"Are you having trouble with your tie, it took me a few tries to learn to do it when I was your age." The old man looking down at Gon smiled and held out his hands as if to offer to help him in his troubles. "May I?" Gon stared up at him and instantly could tell he had been sitting in a balcony seat. He slowly nodded.

"Thanks..." The elderly man took both ends in his aging hands and held them in front of Gon.

"Okay, pay attention, it's hard to tie a nice solid knot. But practice makes perfect right." He continued to tie it and slowly explained the steps to Gon, who happily listened to the friendly old man who was a lot less scarier than he initially thought. Quickly Gon decided he liked the old man. "How does that look to you?"

"Thanks Mister!"

"You're welcome. Aren't you a little young to be at a place like this alone?"

"Oh, my friend just went to do something else for a moment, he'll be back soon."

"Well that's good, there are some pretty scary people around here, but I feel like you're tough enough to protect yourself. Well I can't stay kneeling like this for too long, what with my bones being as old as they are," The man stood up slowly, his hand resting on the head of his cane, it was a goat's head carved out of wood with curled horns that acted as rest for his hand.

"Don't worry about me." Gon smiled behind his mask.

"Well, have a good night," The old man said putting his hat on his head of greying hair.

"My names Gon, it was nice to meet you. Bye-bye." He waved enthusiastically to the man and received a small chuckle in return. He waved back and walked out, followed by the two guards that each other veranda guest had been accompanied by, one of them carrying a large case. Kurapika showed up with a briefcase just as the old man parted ways with Gon. Gon felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to Kurapika who was looking warily at the old man leaving the building.

"Did you know that man, Gon?"

"No, but he helped me fix my tie."

"Gon, were you careful?"

"Don't worry about me Kurapika, it was okay."

"...Let's go now Gon..." Kurapika started walking out and Gon followed after him. Gon could tell Kurapika was not too happy about what had happened in the few moments he had been gone for. Gon talked about what had happened and asked Kurapika questions pertaining to the balcony people, but most of them went unanswered, and when they were it was vague at best, only telling Gon about the fact that they were dangerous, a fact he had figured out easily enough by himself.

After that night, Gon followed and assisted Kurapika in many different things to help him retrieve more Kurta eyes. It was a dangerous road, but Gon didn't bump into that old man again. They had been close to failure many times, nearing the end of thier rope on many occasions, yet they continued on together. Just like promised, Gon made sure Kurapika would not regret receiving help from him. In thier travels, they fought two of the spiders, Kurapika revoking thier nen abilities on both accounts, and eventually, they had collected the final pair of Kurta eyes. Kurapika had a room, lined wall to wall with display cases. On these display cases were tubes, and they cases were full of these tubes which contained the scarlet eyes. Kurapika gazed at what was before him and stood in silence. Gon stood next to him and held his hand, for comfort but also for strength. After that night, Kurapika asked Gon to leave, and he did.

In thier time together Gon had grown and became stronger in the process, none of his battle could compare to that of the ants, but he still felt danger and fear. Gon fought on Kurapika's side, making sure he was never in the way and could protect himself when they encountered an enemy that was stronger than the average goon. When Gon wasn't searching or fighting, he was training, increasing the power and amount of his nen little by little every chance he had. Gon had taken up meditating, to learn how to expand and concentrate his nen by getting more in touch with how it flowed inside his own body. His nen did feel a little different after he had been released from the hospital, but that was only to be expected considering how he had almost completely used up all the nen his body could muster.

Gon continued to train relentlessly, making sure he crammed as much as possible but not overdoing it in case they had to move out at a moments notice, and it happened pretty frequently. They mainly stayed in Yorknew, most of the owners of the eyes lived in the rich and luxurious city, overflowing with wealth and leisure. Yet the seemingly extravagant city had a foul underbelly, full of parasites and snakes, polluting the edge but never daring to openly interact with each other. So to stay prepared for any possible threats, Gon learned how to spread his nen out around thier stead, hiding themselves with zetsu, and eventually, after a few weeks, Gon could keep it up while he was asleep, only sensing those with even the slightest blood lust or mal intent. Gon hadn't established any new techniques, thinking it would be wiser to just improve his basics and the moves he already had in his arsenal.

Now that Kurapika had asked Gon to leave, he was on his own once more. He didn't want to get in the way of Killua and Alluka, respecting thier first time together in a very long time. He did miss Killua, and leaving him was harder than saying good-bye to Ging. Kurapika had become close with Gon in the year they had spent together, yet Kurapika kept a safe distance, and it was a slow process even getting to open up as much as he had with Gon. Gon learned a lot about his blonde friend, about his past and his family, even learning the reason behind the massacre of his clan. Kurapika had opened up to Gon with memories he hadn't shared with anyone, deepening thier bond, but with a safe distance at the same time.

So they parted ways and Gon once again wanted to find his goal in life, his path, and so he decided in order to even meet a goal he wanted, he would need to travel and become strong. He needed to be able to support himself, but more importantly, the friends he had and would come to meet in the future. So Gon headed off, with a few destinations in mind, he would go where he ended up, but he trusted too easily and ended up in a more terrible situation than he could have imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

3 years later...

Gon stood silently behind the elderly man sitting in the chair, a table to his side with a bottle of 1923 burgandy resting in a bucket of ice. Next to Gon, there was another man, his arms crossed over his chest just as Gon's were, wearing a black suit and tie to match. There were nine others sitting in chairs with two body guards behind them as well.

Gon watched what was happening on the stage, bored of what was happening on it, mainly keeping his eyes on the crowd and the doorways, even checking the ceiling every once in a while.

The elderly man sitting before him had a single ring on his aging finger, his hand resting gently on his cane, the head of it carved to the likeness of a large horned goat. The man before him was just as bored of what was transpiring, only really paying attention when something worthwhile was being presented, which was few and far between. The auctions themselves had become more akin to that of an illegal jewelry shop, where they presented thier stolen goods on a stage with hefty price tags. The rich gathered, lured in by the sweet scent of the paragon of tainted wealth.

The old man sneaked a glance at Gon and met his eyes, receiving a smile from the young man in return. He bent his finger at Gon, gesturing for him to bend down to ear level. Gon complied and sat down on one knee, putting his ear right next to the old man.

"Gon, are you as bored as I am right now?" He received another smile from Gon and Gon turned his head to meet his eyes.

"Yeah, tonight seems pretty calm... I don't think anything dangerous is going to happen, and all they seem to be auctioning tonight is lame stuff." He said slightly irritated and growing restless. He usually did around this time when they went to boring events, but he had to stay and make sure nothing went wrong; it was his job and he was very good at it. Plus, he owed the aging man his life, he helped him when he was at his lowest and gave him a place to belong. Gon had been with him for the past year and a half, learning and growing, trying to move past what had happened.

"Luckily it's over in twenty minutes, so you can have fun afterwards. But I need you to stay with me a little longer, I need to talk to someone I want to a job for me, and I also want you there because I would like you to help with the job as well. It's nothing you're not accustomed to so don't worry Gon." He said patting Gon's shoulder as a sign of finality and also a sign he could stand back up.

"Okay," He straightened up and looked around once more. He had come to an auction like this a few times with Kurapika, in fact, his first night with the blonde was at a place like this. He had met his current boss there and was lucky he had had the encounter, it was fate that he had run into him that night years ago.

However, in the past few years, since separating with Kurapika, he had heard neither hide nor hair of any of his friends. He had tried to contact them at first, but gradually got focused on other things. He had not seen Killua. He had not seen Kurapika. He had not seen any of his friends. Gon missed them deeply, but felt that his situation had changed a little.

Gon's boss was named Daichi, he is the leader of the Horns Gang and had been for the past sixty years, reaching the ripe age of 79. He was aged, yet still had a youthful spirit, and vigor at most times. He was very close to Gon and treated him as his own son after saving him about a year ago. Gon was very loyal to Daichi and respected his wishes even if they were inconvenient to himself. He had, at first, hated having to wear a suit, but gradually the clothing grew on him and he started to like it, but he wore it because Daichi had wanted him to.

The old man was a great leader and commanded the respect of all the members of his group, yet wasn't tryannical and never abused his power. He was someone Gon could look up to, even if he was a gang leader. Gon could accept that some things needed to be done to make sure everything worked. There was something inside Gon to have such incredible loyalty and dedication to Daichi; Gon was still free to do what he wanted and go where he wanted, yet for the past year he remained at this man's side, protecting and doing his bidding.

The speakers voice resonated throughout the vast theater as he announced his next valuable. He was the same as he had been 4 years ago, his suit still black like pavement and his mask still faceless and anonymous as he watched over the possible buyers. Gon was skimming the crowd with less vigor, only anticipating the end of the show. Gon was bored.

"Do you mind if I go walk down to the crowd, just to look around at the back, I have a strange feeling," this was partially true, it could have just been his restlessness, but he did feel a very small something. It was enough to make Gon ask to leave.

"Okay Gon, just as Yukimura to take over, he should be right outside the door. See you soon." Daichi patted his lower arm and Gon was free to go.

Gon walked out the door and asked Yukimura to take over, he complied, and Gon could go down and do a round. The feeling still nawed at him, no matter how subtle it was. He entered the main room and stopped at the back, gazing at the guests, his eyes not stopping on any person in particular. He looked at the fellow guards standing against the wall in a neutral, stereotypical stance, similar to the one he had just been standing in himself. He walked silently along the wall, making sure to not cause a sound or be a distraction to any of the guests. None of the guards questioned Gon's presence either, having established himself as a very important guard of a very important person.

He reached the end and say a familiar stance and a familiar person filling it. He had red hair and leaned against the wall in with a disinterested attitude. Gon discovered the source of the off feeling he had been having and instantly understood why he had felt it. The leaning man had been regretting coming tonight until he locked eyes with Gon. He didn't move from his spot, just stared at Gon, waiting for him to take the initiative and move forward. He did.

Gon was surprised, but not shocked. As said previously, he had not seen any of his friends in the past few years, but this man wasn't someone he could confidently say was his friend, it was almost impossible to place him. Gon couldn't say he hated the man, in fact he liked his presence, but his personality was questionable. His priorities were to obscure to put trust in him. Gon liked the danger he presented, the fear he conjured within himself; Gon thrived under pressure.

"Hisoka." Gon stood a safe distance but still kept his voice low.

"Gon, you've grown." He smiled, turning his head towards the boy and smiling, assessing the quality of the goods, and by how much it had increased; he was not disappointed.

"Can't say the same for you," his eyes wandered from his face to his feet and back up to his eyes. He had not changed at all over the years since they had last met.

"What is a boy, no... young man like you doing in a place like this? Were you looking to buy something here?" Hisoka remarked, his voice as low and sultry as he remembered.

"No, I'm working. What about you?" Gon continued to remain unfaltering under Hisoka's gaze.

"I thought it would be interesting," He did a once over of Gon, "And I wasn't wrong."

"I have to go back now, bye Hisoka." Gon turned to leave, making sure he didn't give Hisoka any more opportunity to continue thier encounter.

"Good bye Gon, we'll meet again... soon. Until next time..." He smiled as the boy walked away, keeping his eyes on his backside and finally turning away when he walked out the door. Hisoka was disappointed he had to say goodbye to soon, especially after how long it had been since they had last met. So, he let him go for now, but he would hold up his end of the bargain.

Gon walked back to the balcony and dismissed Yukimura. He returned to his post and stood behind Daichi quietly. He had discovered what the nagging feeling had been. Hisoka was dangerous, but tonight he didn't think he would be a threat.

Eventually the auction came to an end, and they were empty-handed. Daichi had particular tastes and nothing interested him unless it had a special sort of feeling about it. Gon knew, but Daichi didn't. Gon noticed Daichi was only interested in items with strong auras attached to them. It took a few purchases to pick up on the pattern, but it still amazed Gon that someone with no nen abilities whatsoever could still sense there was something more there.

Just as Daichi had promised, he had other business to attend to. Gon followed him out the door and down the hallway. He passed the items safe and walked further to the end of the hall. He could make out someone was there, leaning again the wall, looking idly at what was in thier hands. The person's head turned to look at the approaching men and a smile appeared on his face. He stood up straight, placing one hand on his hip and the other playing with the card in his hand, shuffling it between each of his long fingers.

"Good evening Daichi," His eyes went from Daichi to Gon, his smile retaining it menace as his glance shifted, "And Gon."

"Oh Good, you're already acquainted, I'm glad to hear." Daichi smiled.

"Yeah, he's an old acquaintance." Gon looked warily at Hisoka, standing behind Daichi with a protective stance. Hisoka dismissed Gon's wariness and continued to listen.

"Well, at least you're familiar with each other. Hisoka, I would like you to do a job for me, let's go back to my office to sort out the details. It's a little more complicated than the regular jobs I get you to do for me, so it might be best to exercise some caution and definitly more secrecy." He looked up at Hisoka expectantly.

"Of course. Just lead the way Daichi," Hisoka put his other hand on his hip, gesturing he was ready to follow.

"Alright, let's go Gon," They started walking back towards the entrance when Daichi stopped, "Did you buy anything we need to pick up?"

"No, nothing remotely interesting was being sold tonight, I usually don't come to these sort of things anyways without other engagements."

"You're right about that, tonight was pretty bland. They've been lacking assortment for the past few ones I've gone to. I think they've decided which items sell the best to the richest people. No, I don't think its the richest...hmmm... I think it's the most eager to spend thier riches. Does that sound about right to you, Gon?" Daichi craned his neck towards Gon, who had been to preoccupied with watching Hisoka to really be listening to thier conversation.

"What? Yeah, that sounds right. The auctions aren't very much fun. I think the people are a lot more interesting than the show though. Mainly the people who sit up in the balcony like you Daichi." Gon said smiling, his seriousness slowly dissipating when he had an opportunity to relax. He rested his arms behind his head and walked a little farther forward, more beside than behind Daichi. He did this a lot when he forgot the distance, Daichi becoming more of a friend than a boss.

"Yeah that is true I suppose. So did you have any plans after this Hisoka, I don't want to take up much more than an hour of your time," He turned back towards the tall man. Hisoka hand his arms crossed over his chest, and he kept the moderate pace Daichi had decided upon.

"No, I was just going to wander around a little, see if I could find any... possibilities."

"That's good to hear then," They walked through the door and hopped into the back seat of Daichi's black BMW, Gon squished in the middle between the two men. "Sorry it's a little stuffy Hisoka, I don't like to make to many purchases, so I haven't bought a newer model in quite a few years."

"Do not fret, it's nice to get so closely acquainted once in a while, right Gon," He looked at the young man with an ardent gaze. Gon decided avoiding eye contact would be the wisest decision considering the circumstances. Yet Hisoka's heated stare wasn't something he could easily ignore.

"That is true, very very true. How long has it been since I last met with you Hisoka, it has to have been before I picked up young Gon here, right? Yes, definitely. I want to say last April, I hired you for a job at the old Crown gang's hideout. I remember that, you really cleaned up well, thank you again for the excellent job, it really makes a man want to request your services again. I suppose that why I called you here again for tonight."

"Ask away, I'll make sure you aren't unsatisfied with my work, I assure you." Hisoka put one leg over the other and reclined slightly, placing his hands on the upper knee.

"It is a similar job I want you to do for me this time, but it might be a little more delicate, or incredibly messy, depending on which approach you choose to take with it. It is entirely up to you. The only difference between this job and the last is that I would like Gon to assist you. It is a larger scale job and there are a few more risks involved. You don't mind, right Gon. I think it would be a good opportunity for the two of you to catch up." He rested his hand on Gon's shoulder, giving a kind and gentle squeeze.

"Alright, It'll be more exciting than spending the night guarding the the building anyways. And I'll get a little more training in hopefully." Gon smiled at the thought of some action, his life had been lacking all forms of it lately. Daichi had given him some jobs, but none were really hard or straining in the slightest. When he had was taken under Daichi's wing, he had at first been grateful for the calmness and the lack of threat to his life, yet somehow he found himself craving for it once again. It must've just been too crammed into him to not hunger for danger.

They drove for a while more, heading towards the Horn's building. By day it was an insurance building, but behind the curtain, it was the gang's base of operations. It wasn't a place for fraud and theft, in fact, the business portion of the base was solid, and made sure no suspicions would be traced back to them, keeping normal business separate from the gang's business. Daichi had discovered that he made more money and more customers when he kept the business straight, only resorting to harsher measures with less reliable clients.

Daichi continued to reminisce about nothing in particular, hitting on the subject of bringing Gon in a little too much for comfort, but not revealing any touchy details. He talked about how business had been and how it hadn't. He started complaining about some of the other gangs in Yorknew, talking about how they were becoming more like groups of hooligans than serious organizations. Daichi loathed the state of the present gangs, whenever he brought up the subject he was less than his usual pleased state.

They pulled up the the building and the driver immediately got out and opened thier door, Daichi exiting first, then Gon, and lastly Hisoka. The driver got back behind the wheel and drove the car into the parking garage, the black car merging into the shadow on the cement wall. Gon walked ahead and opened the door for the two men, catching up to Daichi and walking partially behind him. Daichi pressed the elevator button and stepped inside.

The ride was quiet, only the sound of gentle instrumentals filling the space and breaking up the silence between hushed breaths. The ride was long and the rise was high. Skyscrapers were common in Yorknew, but thier height was still startling, to Gon with his island based past. Man still continued to surprise him as much as cause him unease, nature was surprising in a different way, unexpected instead of shocking.

The men stepped into the main office and Daichi sat down at his desk, gesturing with his hand towards the two chairs before him. He leaned his cane on his desk and waited for the men to sit down before he would continue and fully explain the job he wanted to be done. So they sat, thier posture reflecting thier personalities, and thier faces reflecting thier meanings.

"So, let's get down to business, shall we." It was not a question, but a commencement. Gon nodded and Hisoka just continued to stare. "There is a group that has sprung up recently and they are, let's say, a special sort of unlikable. Gon do you remember the Thorns group, well the group's boss's second son didn't take the news that well when he was informed there it was impossible for him to become the next in line. Things turned messy after that, I believe he took down five men before he ran out. I have met the man myself, and I can say I can like most types of people, but this brat was easily detestable. Anyways, he thought it would be easier to start his own group than figure out how to take over the Thorns gang.

"He has decided to call it the Needles gang, probably to get back at his father, the insufferable brat. So being as close to his father as I am, he asked me to get the job done for him. So that is why I have asked you to come here today Hisoka. With the help of Gon, I believe it would be child's play to you both.

"I want you to get rid of this leader of the Needles gang," Daichi scoffed at the mention of the name, "And depending on how generous you feel, erase the group completely. It has become an eye sore for not just myself but any of the respectable families around here. So because his father personally asked me to get rid of him, it would not cause any grief, if anything, it will improve matters exponentially.

"So, what do you say? Are you up for the task?" Daichi looked at Hisoka from behind his hands, fingers locked together, his jaw leaning side of the bond. Hisoka returned his question with his usual smile and an answer.

"I think it might be an interesting exercise, but I think it is really up to Gon. Do you want to... assist me?" He rested his head on his knuckles and looked at Gon with his usual ambiguous smirk. Daichi looked shocked that Hisoka would even have to ask Gon for his opinion on the matter.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Gon stated. He bent his brows together and looked at Hisoka just as confused as Daichi was.

"My, first the auction and now this, you really have grown Gon," He continued to survey Gon, his smile increasing.

"I don't think I've changed that much." He looked at Daichi as if awaiting reassurance, but Daichi had not known Gon when he was younger, before his current situation.

"I suppose...," He turned towards the man behind the desk, "You have your answer now. When would you prefer we do this, tomorrow night, tonight, any time soon?" Hisoka anticipated Daichi's answer.

"I was hoping tomorrow night, that way it is not too far in the future, and that was you have a pleasant amount of time to prepare for the job. I want this to be carried out smoothly, and quietly. Make sure this happens in a way no one will know anything has happened, just erase the problem. Simple as that." Daichi reclined a little and bent his back to accommodate for his age.

"Alright, Gon are you happy with this," Hisoka hummed.

"It's going to go smoothly, don't worry Daichi. I'll make sure you're not disappointed." Gon stood up and shook his head at Daichi as he was about to stand up.

"I'm going to go to my room now, I'll make sure I keep my guard up on the building though." Daichi nodded then pulled out a piece of paper from his desk and handed it to Gon. Gon opened up the rolled paper and his eyes skimmed the contents.

"It's a map of the area and blue prints of thier hideout. It was easy to find, you could tell how lacking thier planning has been. I'm surprised they've lasted as long as they have." Daichi scoffed once again and the ridiculousness of the group.

"Thank you. Hisoka, let's go talk about what we're going to do. Unless you need to talk to Daichi some more." He looked between them, and Hisoka stood up in response.

"Lead the way Gon, I'll be right behind you. It was a pleasure seeing you Daichi, it's a shame I couldn't fight you in your younger days," Hisoka joked with the old man, and he in return chuckled.

"I wouldn't be able to guarantee anything special, especially not as grandeur as you're thinking. I couldn't do the things you can. I was never able to figure out the invisible tricks that you and Gon can do. But I was pretty good with a knife and my fists." He looked to the side, remembering his glory days with nostalgia, a weird mixture of sadness and happiness. "Well, make sure you boys don't stay up too late."

"I'll see you again when the job is finished, until then Daichi." And with that, Hisoka followed Gon silently to his room, his gaze falling on all the notable points. He really was amazed by the differences. His height increase was expected, along with the muscle growth, but the really surprises lied in the subtleties. The way his shoulders arched a little more, but only a little, almost impercievable. Even with the invisible slouch, his stance still held the confident straightness and his naivety, somewhat lessened over the years. His strides were also longer, and his steps more meaningful. He had a clearer destination.

It was also the physical growth that thrilled him. His back was wider, more powerful. His hair was longer, and held back by a black piece of thin woven rope. He wore a well fitted suit, his tie tied loosely around his neck. Everything about Gon seemed more mature, but he still projected a naive and youthful image, and yet somehow he could still switch in an instant to serious and sober.

Hisoka could sense his surprising new found loyalty to the old man. Gon was loyal to all his friends, but for him to stay in one place because of his friend was a little more than surprising. Gon could retain his friendships and still wander, yet somehow he had become buckled down due to respect and devotion.

Hisoka didn't dislike any of the new changes and points about Gon. It was an change he had not been anticipating, but it was a change that made it all the more interesting. He felt there was still something different, a much larger development he had yet to detect, and so he would wait and see if his instincts were correct. Hisoka was a patient man. Hisoka was an even more patient predator.

Gon continued to walk in front of Hisoka, not daring to look back to witness the beholding his backside was experiencing. So he led the way and stopped in front of his room. He stood in front of the door and continued to stare at the black stained wood.

"Hisoka, we're going to talk about our plans, and that is all we're going to do." Gon finally turned and looked him in the eyes to prove his businesslike meaning. Hisoka smirked at the alternative he was thinking Gon was referring to.

"Promise?" Hisoka jested.

"Yeah, now come on, where do you want to start." Gon put his key in the door, opened it, and walked in, leaving it open for the tall man to enter as well. Gon lived in simple quarters, yet his walls shelved an abundance of small treasures that looked entirely meaningless unless you bestowed them with some. Hisoka found it suited Gon well, the only thing in the room that seemed out of place what the skull on his coffee table. He wasn't sure of what it belonged to, but it was a distortion in his room, drawing the eye and yet forcing it away. The juxtaposition of it and everything else was unsettling.

Gon sat down at the couch in front of the table and rolled out the map, placing some items on the edges to prevent it from retracting upon itself.

"Okay Hisoka, so here's the plan..."

A/N: I was thinking of making a tumblr for this story, and posting various scenes I draw from the story on it. Maybe one or two per chapter, but that would only increase the length it takes to put on a chapter. It would be good practice as well with my tablet. It's really up for debate at this point, but I think i could pull off my style along with the story. Anyways, this is just an idea for now, but i think it might come to fruition. We'll see.


	3. Chapter 3

Gon and Hisoka stood in an alley next to thier target's base. The alley was dank and wet, even though it hadn't rained since a few days ago. The smell of rain lingered in the small space of the alley. Garbage bags were in a pile a few meters from them, but the oder wasn't suffocating. The alley was empty other than the bags, not even a garbage can was in sight. The cement under thier foot glistened where the light hit it, and where the light didn't, it cast empty holes in the ground.

Gon leaned out and checked the entrance one more time. Hisoka was leaning against the opposite wall and just watching as Gon checked the coast. The wall was cold against his back and the evening wasn't providing any extra heat. Hisoka was wearing a suit, he usually did while on jobs for clients like Daichi, but other than these occasions, he rarely wore it. The stiff fabric was confining and he didn't want to tear the fabric by moving too fast and too strongly when he was fighting, but with an amateur group like the one he was supposed to erase tonight, he doubted it would be any trouble.

Gon bent down and rested his back against the brick wall, crouching down and looking up at the sky, letting out a opaque breath into the chilly night air. He closed his eyes and took a few more slow breaths; the night in the city was loud, but it was calming, you could never feel alone, even when you were by yourself. His eyes drifted down to Hisoka. He liked his suit more than his normal clothes, but he felt that these garments didn't fit Hisoka's personality as well, maybe if he wore his hair down it would suit him better.

"Okay Hisoka." Gon said standing up slowly and leaning on his knees, before returning to his full extension. Gon had established thier plan the previous night, after thier departure from Daichi, and now they were putting it into action. Gon had gone into detail of where the leader was and when he would be there. After much deliberation they had decided the subtle way was not the way they wanted to go. Hisoka suggested that Daichi would be happier if they just wiped out the gang, instead of just the head. Gon agreed.

"Yes Gon?" Hisoka hummed.

"Let's go. You ready?" Gon headed towards the edge of the alley, but turned to assure the Hisoka would follow.

"Always."

"Then come on slowpoke," Gon waved his hand to follow and Hisoka did just that. They had decided they were going to go in through the front door, using thier zetsu to walk towards the door and stay hidden to the guards, leaving the non-nen users completely blind to the intruders. So they both initiated thier zetsu and walked forward, remaining silent as possible. Their breaths were silent as thier steps and they remained steadfast in thier goal to make it to the door undetected.

There were a few guards posted at the door and some by the entrance of the fence. There wasn't a gate, but the iron wrought fence was still intimidating alone. It was quiet outside the mansion, but yelling could be heard from a window on the upper floor. Gon walked towards the door and then stop, making some hand gestures at Hisoka to initiate the next step in thier plan. Hisoka nodded and they both simultaneously walked towards the guards at the door.

Hisoka was still unsure of how much Gon had changed and was uncertain about his commitment to killing these strangers. He hadn't witnessed Gon's growth first hand and he still held doubts in his mind. He didn't want to miss watching Gon in action, but he also didn't want him to mess up his job, he hoped to keep his personal interests and enjoyments separate from his work. He was a hair away from his target and snapped his neck in an instant, along with the guard behind him, barely giving either of them enough time to react, and quickly put thier bodies behind the pillar so as to not alert the guards standing near the fence.

When Hisoka turned around his smile fell for a few seconds, only to be released with a maddened grin. Gon was standing over two dead bodies with the heads twisted at a brutal angle and pain distorted on thier face sitting behind the pillar on the opposite side. It wasn't even the bodies that shocked Hisoka, it was the fact that Gon still had his innocent smile on as he was patting his hands on his knees. There was a heat inside Hisoka and it was burning hotter, but he couldn't let it engulf his, not yet, he needed to finish the job, no matter how hard it would be with Gon helping him like this.

Gon nodded to Hisoka and they opened the door. The interior was pretty unexpected for a small gang hide out that had just sprouted up. The inside was pretty lavish and there were expensive paintings on the walls along with gaudy statues placed around the room near the walls. There was a Persian rug at the entrance, intricate patterns weaved into a majestic carpet. The room itself was a large hall, tile floors and royal pillars holding up the beige ceiling. It was easy to tell he was someone who went to auctions, often. It was a square room and the lighting was bright, but not bright enough that you noticed. The room itself was extremely comfortable and regal, it didn't seem like the base of a small, newly founded gang. The inside seemed so out of place but it didn't slow thier pace.

The room had a few members inside, completely ignorant to the fact that thier deaths were seconds away. The stood, peppered around the room, most talking to each other, some just standing in silence, and some were on thier phones setting various things up. They all wore clothing you would expect from underlings, except the two in the corner wearing suits, talking in hushed voices. They all had weapons on thier person, but they would be useless in the face of the two men who had just opened the door. They all turned thier heads to look and react, but it was already too late when they heard the doors swing closed together and the latch click.

Almost before Hisoka could react, Gon was off. He had quickly activated his nen and expended it, keeping it just to the edge of the perimeter of the lot and encroaching the building within it. He instantly detected all of the inhabitants and went to erasing them one by one as fast and easily as possible, making sure no blood was spilled but bodies dropped in cold finality. Hisoka just watched from the door, captivated by his speed and precision, enticed by the new layer of sharpness on his rough and instinctual fighting style. It still had the rough sense it had before, but not it was more clean, agile, and precise.

The moment Gon's nen had spilled over Hisoka, he discovered the large difference he couldn't pinpoint previously. As Gon stopped Hisoka stared him in the eyes, his hand on his hip and his smirk only increasing. Gon's aura was different, something sinister mixed with his fiery and passionate spirit. There was a poison immersed in the naive and young spirit, a dark and cruel feeling blended and pulverized into it. Hisoka had never experienced something like this before. The metamorphosis of Gon's aura was something rare and unheard of, almost no cases of auras changing had ever been reported in history. It had transitioned to something so different and yet so similar that it was drunkening and maddening. It extended out and Hisoka just wanted to stand there and drink it in. It was everything he had hoped for and more in Gon all coming to fruition in that fraction of a second. The way his aura curled and swished, like a fog, but at other points it remained still and solid in, stuck in a limbo between tar filled lungs and honey suckle breath. It was indescribable,the ecstasy of the moment, the exhilaration of the feeling; the transformation almost seemed like a cruel joke.

Gon's past aura could still be sensed, but it had become so intermingled, so tangled, with this almost forgien new aura he had achieved; the aura's had almost mixed completely and were extremely arduous to even vaguely distinguish at this point. Hisoka could only sense the difference because of how acquainted with Gon's aura he had become with it a few years ago.

Hisoka wasn't sure if he was capable of keeping calm, his mind was in a frenzy and this new revelation was almost enough to push him over the edge, but he fought the urge with every ounce of self control his mania-induced body could procure. He took a deep breath, and then steadily followed Gon up to the next floor, stepping over armed bodies who never had a chance of using thier arms to begin with.

"Hisoka, you didn't even do anything," Gon whined, but didn't look back. He had missed Hisoka's brief episode and was unaware of his near loss of control.

"I was curious...Gon. But this time I will make my own contributions," Hisoka walked beside Gon up the stairs and they went to work on the next floor. There wasn't a sound of cries or screams, just escaped breaths, final and forced before a small crack. Hisoka and Gon finished this floor in seconds. Hisoka didn't underestimate Gon's abilities to handle these types of people, just his commitment to the task and his fortitude in going forward with the killing.

The first floor had been a grand entrance way with some side rooms, so they didn't have to go to far out of thier way to eliminate any targets, but this floor was made up of many small rooms. They came out of the stairwell into a much smaller main room with hallways branching off with doors on the walls. The room was not as grand or as decorated, yet it still held a regal mood, the tone still extravagant and lush. Because the floor was comprised of mainly smaller rooms Hisoka and Gon had to go room to room to kill and it was slightly annoying, Hisoka wanted to just attract them all to the main room and deal with them all at once, but he decided following Gon's plan would be in his best interests.

They went to the individual rooms, Gon only going in the ones he detected movement and people in, instantly wiping them out and moving on. He knew his main target was upstairs, and didn't want to waste any unnecessary time on the underlings. He didn't slow or stutter in his rhythm of murder, and the bodies fell one after the other. They finally cleared up the second floor and were ready to move onto the highest floor and get rid of the main problem. Hisoka strided back to the stairwell and waited for Gon to return. Hisoka reunited with Gon and they headed up the final flight of stairs.

"That was fast. I noticed you've learned some new techniques, care to show me some more later," Hisoka purred. Gon ignored his statement and kept walking. Their heads broke the surface of the dark staircase and they could see into the hallway. There were doors on each side of the hall, but a double door stood grandly at the end, the wood carved with elaborate details and knob polished to a sheen. The whole building seemed sickeningly ritzy and extravagant. The carpet extended to the end in a deep wine color and the walls matched, only framed and separated with an ebony baseboard. The walls between the doors held paintings as equally as beautiful as the ones on the first floor, completing the overall wealthy experience.

Gon couldn't sense anyone in the rooms to the sides, but he could feel a few people in the end room. Hisoka and Gon walked forward, thier steps clicking in the acoustic hallway. Gon opened the door. There was a quick flash and a quicker whoosh past Gon's head. Gon didn't flinch and only stared at the four men before him with machine guns, and a single man behind them in a suit with a handgun aimed at Gon's head, a single plume of smoke exiting the end.

Before any of them could start shooting, Hisoka released and enveloped them all with his own aura, his blood lust and cruelty suffocating to the non-nen users, and mildly off putting to Gon. He had remembered his first and brutal encounter with Hisoka's nen on the 200th floor of Heaven's Arena, it was chilling, nauseating, and terrifying. Gon and Killua could barely stand up straight when faced with it, struggling to even move forward when their worth was being tested. The men stood in the epicenter of it and all looked to be in severe pain. Hisoka stepped forward and swiftly ended all their lives, except the one clutching the hand gun. It fell to the floor with a metallic clang and Hisoka released his aura, a shaky breath exiting the targets lungs.

Hisoka crossed his arms and looked at the man who was now shaking in terror. He was sweating and his eyes were open wide, he looked like he was going to vomit, barely managing to even contain it.

"I can see why you're a disappointment to you father."

"Did he... did my father send you? To kill me? To eliminate my Needles? Why?" He croaked as he crumpled to the ground, holding his chest. He felt like he had the breath knocked out of him, no, clutched and stolen from inside of him.

"No, it wasn't your father, a friend of his though, with his permission of course," Hisoka smiled at the man.

"Of course he did... ugh," he let out a pathetic laugh, " You know, I deserved to be the next in line, I worked harder than any of those pieces of shit ever did. I did what had to be done when those weaklings didn't have the stomach for it. How do you think I have what I have? I showed the dedication when thier lazy asses couldn't be bothered to move." He said bitterly.

"I know you're a scummy piece of pompous shit," Gon scoffed at him. Hisoka could sense Daichi's hate transfer to the boy and his words echoing through Gon.

"Fuck... How much did he pay you, I know it was Daichi who sent you. I've seen him before," he pointed to Gon, " But not you," He looked at Hisoka with desperation, fear, and hope, " I can double whatever he payed you to do this, I swear! I can give you whatever you want if you kill the kid and help me escape," He pleaded, a small smile growing on his face as he became blinded by his hopeful fantasy.

"I can't kill him just yet, so I supposed you'll have to die instead. Besides, you couldn't give me anything I wanted, you're a waste to keep alive, not worth the trouble of living." The target's expression shifted slightly before a loud crack echoed in the now Needle-less and dead building. Hisoka let his body drop and let out a sigh at the ridiculousness of his offer. He brushed his hands off against each other, and then turned back to face Gon, his hand once again resting upon his hip.

"I forgot to ask his name," Gon hit his forehead out of forgetfulness and a sound of annoyance escaping in the form of a sigh. "So... we're done, let's go back to Daichi. Uhmm, is there anything you want, Daichi usually let's me take something small so I can remember the nights," Gon's eyes drifted over the contents of the room, and then he walked towards the desk with a new found gusto. "What do you think of this?" Gon held up a small piece of metalwork, it was shaped like an apple, yet it was only made of winding strands of stretched metal. It was cute and Gon didn't really want anything else.

"I'm fine, I don't feel the need to remember a kid like this," Hisoka said looking down and the body at his feet with disinterest. He stepped over the body and headed towards the entrance, adjusting his tie and stopping at the door.

"Wait up," Gon said putting the paper weight in his pocket and jogging over to Hisoka's side. Hisoka opened the door and let Gon follow, taking the lead on thier way out. Gon followed behind Hisoka with a smile on his face and his hands behind his head in relaxation. They walked down the stairs, neither of thier eyes even bothering to look at the bodies that covered the floors. They walked to the exit, but before they could leave Gon needed to do one more thing. Gon pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, finally bringing it up to his ear and listening to the dial tone.

"Hello?" Gon asked. There was a murmur on the other end in response, "It's Gon. It's clear to come clean things up over here. We'll be out of sight in a few minutes, so you can head over now. Thanks, just call Daichi and he'll send you your cut." There were a few more murmurs and some nods from Gon to the person who couldn't see them. "Okay, bye-bye." Gon pressed end and put his phone back into his pocket.

"The clean up crew?" Hisoka asked.

"Yeah, let's go. We need to leave now to make sure we're far away from here by the time they show up." Gon opened the door and both of the men exited, once again putting on thier zetsu and finishing off the guards closest to the gates, disposing of thier bodies behind the pillars just as they had with the other guards. After placing the bodies, both of the men deactivated thier zetsu and were ready to head out.

It had started raining during thier time inside and Gon looked up at the murky sky. The sun had been smudged out, but it's light still clung to the air, although it was dim and grey, it's shine was faint. The rain was fairly light, but it was freezing and seeped into your bones, draining the heat from your body. The sounds of the city became foggy and muted behind the fall of rain, only the close noises were audible. Gon shivered and headed towards the opening of the iron wrought fence. He gave one last look at Hisoka to check and make sure he was behind him, he didn't trust him enough to act predictably. He was there, smiling, but his hair was starting to get tousled by the rain.

They left the property and headed down the street to where Gon had parked the car, thier footsteps echoing off the wet pavement. He looked back at the mansion as he opened the car door, it looked just as it had when they arrived and that was how it was intended to be. Gon slid into the driver's seat and Hisoka found his way into the passengers seat, making him self comfortable, resting back into the chair and putting his arm on the armrest against the door.

Gon put the key into the hole and turned the ignition on. The engine flared up and settled down to a comfortable purr. Gon switched gears and started driving. The car was silent and there was no space for words in the tense atmosphere. Both attempted to ignore it, but still succumbed to its sway, and neither dared to speak. Gon turned on the radio and listened to whatever station it tuned into. He hummed along to the tune of the song and tapped his fingers against the steering wheel in rhythm. He smiled to himself and soon the tense mood dissipated as Gon's innocence shone through.

"Hey, Hisoka?" Gon cleared his throat, " Have you seen Killua or anyone lately? I haven't talked to them in a long time," Gon smiled, but continued to look at the road.

"I've seen Illumi, but not Killua, he's still hiding with his brother," Hisoka recalled, his interest slowly dimming as he watched the movement in front of him while the car drove forward and came to a stop at a red light.

"Really... Well I'm glad that Killua is still having fun with Alluka. It's nice to know... that he's still happy." Gon smiled with a small feeling of absence without Killua around, and pushed on the gas when the light turned green.

"Gon?"

"Huh," He turned his head and briefly looked at Hisoka before turning his eyes back to the road.

"You've grown," He speculated, "But you haven't changed, at least not on the outside." Gon had changed deep inside, his new aura tainting his insides and poisoning him. Hisoka wondered how he had become like this, and how over the course of a few years this unthinkable transformation could occur.

"What do you mean," Gon asked, mild concern in his voice.

"Nothing too severe, just an observation. You really are interesting Gon." He smirked. Gon took a little too much of Hisoka's words in and let them linger in his mind for a few seconds too long. He wasn't one to doubt himself, but he didn't feel like he had become different, just older. Time changes people though, but Gon doubted any of his new points were anything to worry about and quickly stopped the train of thought, swiftly going back to listening to the music and starting a new topic of conversation.

"Have you been to Heaven's Arena in the past few years?" Gon wondered

"Yes, but I can't say that any of the matches really meant anything. I haven't had a good fight in a while." He complained but with a facetious tone to his voice.

"I haven't been back there myself, but I think if i went there now it would be kind of pointless."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've been training a lot, and I've improved a lot since I was younger, and even back then I could take on the nen-users there. So I don't think it would be hard to beat them." His fingers continued to tap.

"I have an idea Gon," He purred.

"Hmm?"

"We both seem to be wanting the same thing, so why not satisfy each others wants, assist each other."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to fight you, and you want to fight a strong opponent. How about we fight, just to test the waters. Doesn't that sound nice," Hisoka's slippery words enticed Gon. The fingers stopped tapping.

"We can't do it now, we have to report back to Daichi Hisoka." Gon protested.

"We don't have to do it now, maybe later tonight, if that's not to late to satisfy your need," He rested his head on his hand and looked at Gon with multiple intentions in his eyes. Gon met them for a second with equally willful eyes.

"Later." He ended. He turned off the radio and they continued the drive in silence. The city was loud at this time in the afternoon, people just getting off work and heading home to clock into bed and family time. Gon still didn't find complete solace in the city, but he enjoyed the people and the abundance of them. People were everywhere and the concentration of them in cites was overwhelming. People packed like sardines in life and confined to walk the same streets and talk to the same people because everyone else was doing everything else already. Gon enjoyed the strangeness of the city, its foreign atmosphere had become more familiar to him. It was not home but it was place he felt he could belong. At Daichi's side, he felt needed and happy; He had a purpose.

They pulled up to the building and got out of the car. A man came up to Gon, he took his keys, and drove the car into the parking garage. Hisoka and Gon walked into the skyscraper and entered the lobby. They walked past everyone, no one on the first floor, except for a few, were gang members, just normal employees, so they didn't bother to acknowledge either of the men as they walked through the lobby and towards the elevator. Gon pushed the button and the elevator doors chimed open, both entering afterwards.

The elevator music persisted in its tune and continued for the entirety of thier ride. They exited and walked to Daichi's office. Gon knocked on the door and entered when he heard a confirmation sound from inside. They both walked in. Daichi was sitting at his desk, a pair of reading glasses resting on his nose, and an array of papers spilled out on the desk before him.

"Oh Gon and Hisoka, welcome back. How did it go?" Daichi said putting down the papers in his hands and taking off his glasses. He gestured for Gon and Hisoka to take a seat but Gon shook his head.

"It went smoothly, just as promised, but I wanted to go do something with Hisoka. So I just came to let you know the status of the job you assigned us."

"It went fine. There were no problems and I can assure you that the Needles gang will not be returning anytime soon." Hisoka confirmed. Gon took the apple out of his pocket and showed it to Daichi proudly.

"Nice find Gon. Good job then, both of you. I'll make sure to deposit your pay into the usual account then Hisoka. And Gon, I hope you two get along," He smiled to Gon.

"We will. Oh yeah, the cleaners made sure there was no evidence left, so they'll call you when they're done." Gon said just remembering.

" So you did make sure that the Needles wouldn't cause any more... shame. Thank you Gon."

"Bye Daichi, have fun with your paper work," He said turning to leave.

"Always. You have fun as well," He said to both of them before returning the glasses to the bridge of his nose and his eyes returning to his both exited Daichi's office and headed back to Gon's room.

"I'm just going to grab somethings, and then we can head somewhere."

"I'll wait, take your time." Hisoka smirked


	4. Chapter 4

The engine quieted down when Gon turned the key to off. The purring ceasing and calming after a few short seconds. Gon leaned back in the leather seat and let out an exasperated breath. He closed his eyes to the night sky through the windshield and let the silence wash over him, only his own breath and Hisoka's to take up the space inside the small car. Hisoka stared at Gon's face tilting upwards, studying the way his eyelashes subtly curved and the arch of his eyebrows. Gon's mouth was partially opened, giving him the appearance of being asleep, and his shoulders relaxed into the back of the chair.

"Are you sure you want to do this Hisoka," Gon squinted his left eye at Hisoka, anticipating his answer from the drivers seat.

"I've been ready for a long time. Shall we begin Gon?" Hisoka smirked and went to open his car door.

"I guess. Come on," Gon leaned forward and undid his seat belt, letting the metal clang against the dispenser. He swung open his own door and swung out his foot, the other following it immediately. Gon put the keys into his pocket and got out, resting his hand on the hood of the car as he turned to see if Hisoka was standing up as well. Hisoka slowly got out and closed the door softly, not looking behind him.

"This is a nice spot Gon. Good choice," Hisoka smiled and walked forward until he felt that he had reached a solid location. Gon walked to a spot near him where he was a safe distance but still retaining a nice amount of space between them. Gon took off his suit jacket and Hisoka copied him. They stared into each others eyes, assessing each other and sizing thier opponents up. Gon wasn't shocked by how strong Hisoka was, but now that he had gained more fighting experience he could notice the things that had been hidden to him before. He could pick up cues from his stance and his overall feel. Gon wasn't over confident, but he wasn't terrified.

Hisoka was as eager as ever to fight Gon, and after witnessing what he had today, his body was basically begging for it. Hisoka picked up on the changes, they way Gon stood, the way his expression was fiery, but unreadable as to what his first move would be. He knew Gon would make the first move, but he wasn't sure what it would be. He licked his lips and widened his stance by a few centimeters.

Gon picked up on this change, but didn't jump at the opportunity, it could be a set up to test if he had improved, or Hisoka had noticed how much he had changed and knew that he had to get a little more seriously than usual. Gon pushed up his sleeves and took up a fighting stance. The atmosphere between them tensed, both concentrating on who would make the first move.

The moon was just rising behind Hisoka, and it's light broke past his edges, landing on Gon's face with an effervescence shine. Gon took in a long breath. A leaf fell from a nearby tree, gliding, making it's descent to the ground. It landed. Gon ran forward, his fist ready and aiming for Hisoka's face. His fist brushed the man's face, but he dodged and went around the young man, going in for a punch but feigning to send his knee straight into Gon's back.

Gon's skills had increased as well, and he leaped out of the way, using the momentum of his own dodge to Hisoka's fist to keep his body moving forward. Gon rolled out of the way and landed on a knee, staring at the Hisoka as he straightened out, his smile still as condescending as ever. Gon wasn't bothered by his smile, having grown used to it over time, and didn't feel aggravated by his taunting smirk. Gon straightened up as well after thier short clash. He could tell that if he increased his seriousness he could make some progress.

Hisoka shivered, Gon had improved so much it almost hurt. He looked into Gon's eyes and was met with a passionate and willful gaze, Gon was going to fight his hardest, and Hisoka was becoming drunk on the spirit of his opponent. His back arched backwards in excitement, Gon took this opportunity to move.

He came at Hisoka from below, but side stepped to aim for his side, just below the bottom of his ribs. He landed beside him, but Hisoka turned away from it, going to the side of Gon, and went to land his own hit at the base of Gon's neck beneath him with the side of his hand, all the fingers extended out together. Gon jumped forward with incredible speed and then jumped to the side, he continued to jump around, going around Hisoka at an amazing pace. Hisoka stood at the ready for when he would attack again, making sure his blind spots were covered and his weak areas watched.

Gon dispersed some of his aura behind Hisoka to make him sense that Gon was there, and then attack from the back. Hisoka turned to react to the ploy nen and Gon took that moment to strike. He went in with a fist enhanced with nen, and he had also increased his jumping speed by adding some to his feet. Gon's fists were flying, some barely scraping Hisoka as he attempted to dodge, successfully but not completely. His fists were a flurry and he barely gave Hisoka a chance to fight back, but even when he was pushing himself Hisoka still managed to dodge considerably well. He kept punching, his heart beating fast from the rush and adrenaline, Hisoka's heart was beating for a different reason.

Hisoka found a hole and made his own move, his fist, enhanced with nen, brushing Gon's side and tearing his white shirt. Gon jumped back and stood a safe distance, mapping out another plan of attack. He looked down at the graze and smiled, he had missed strong opponents and hard battles. Gon surveyed the slight damage he had cause Hisoka, a few small scratches on his face and a patch of ruffled hair, but the look on his face had only intensified from before. Gon felt a tugging inside himself as well and wanted to pounce. Gon surveyed the area around him to use as a tactic. Gon spotted a nearby tree and got an idea.

"Hisoka, you are still as strong as ever," He looked for a fallen branch. Once he found one, he sent a thread of his nen out in a tendril and it crawled to a branch a little ahead on him, between Hisoka and himself. "I don't think you'll win this time," he hid the nen and poured it into the branch. "I've improved a lot."

"I noticed," Hisoka smiled. He hadn't noticed Gon's plan. Gon ran past Hisoka, turned, and went around him, trying to get him to move backwards and towards the stick. He was still pouring his nen into it. He went to kick Hisoka's legs, causing him to jump backwards putting him only a step away from the branch. Gon push one last bit of nen in and it exploded in a burst of flames, the wet grass creating a smoke shield as it burnt, and then Gon expanded his aura around the smoke to sense where Hisoka was inside, but also so Hisoka couldn't sense him.

He went into attack, but Hisoka studied the movement of the smoke and tried to anticipate all of the attacks, failing for a few of them, but avoiding most. He then decided to use what he had been saving up. He pulled the bungy gum he had attached to Gon when he had grazed him earlier with his fist and caused Gon to fly towards his fist.

Gon had forgotten to watch out for Hisoka's nen attacks in the heat of the battle, not even thinking to check and see if he had done anything that he couldn't see. So Gon used the momentum that Hisoka was causing against him and added some nen to his foot, and hopefully he would land a kick to his stomach before his fist would land. Gon left it to luck and it came through. He heard a dull breath of air getting knocked out and he felt his foot connect. Unfortunately his luck wasn't perfect and Gon's arm's had been hit with extreme force. He was knocked back and tumbled out of the smoke.

Gon activated his scissors move, and cut the bungee gum off of himself. He had learned the move to deactivate a nen attack and cut it off. He had one more move, but he wanted to keep it until he had no choice but to use it. Gon could see the Gum being pulled back, and shortly after a barrage of playing cards were shot in his direction. He reacted quickly and jumped out of way, making sure he wouldn't get impaled by any. He deactivated his wide ranged nen and waited. He stood in silence, a bead of sweat dripping from his chin and his fist squeezed tight. He watched as Hisoka's silhouette moved out of the cloud of smoke and turned to face him.

"That was an interesting move, enhancing the nen you put in that stick and causing enough friction for it to ignite. You are definitely not disappointing me." Hisoka activated his Bungee gum again and this time he sent it towards Gon, causing him to jump out of the way of it's path. Hisoka had intended for this and attached it to something behind Gon. He used the pull of the Gum to send himself flying towards the boy with a nen infused card in his hand. He sliced across Gon's chest as he passed him at an impossible to dodge speed and then jumped off of the tree he had attached his nen to the moment he was about to hit it.

His speed increased when he transferred the energy he built up to move in the other direction, jumping off the tree, and aiming to punch Gon in the stomach. In the few seconds it took Hisoka to return to Gon, Gon had activated his rock move and Hisoka was moving at a pace where he couldn't stop himself from going forward. Hisoka saw what he was heading towards Gon's fist and focused all of his nen to protect his chest, but he was still hit with a tremendous force that sent him tumbling. He coughed and slowly got back up. There was a trickle of blood from the side of Hisoka's mouth, and Gon wasn't any better. Hisoka wiped it away with the back of his hand, smiling but his eyebrows narrowing. They were too evenly matched, and Gon only had one last card up his sleeve, but could only use it as a final resort.

Gon looked down at the gash across his chest, it wasn't bleeding heavily, but it was starting to stain his once fresh shirt. He surveyed the damage once again, and saw how Hisoka was dealt an equal amount of damage. Gon smiled through the dull pain, his mind taken over by the thrill of the fight. Hisoka's eyes had become glazed as his mind raced with fantasies. He had felt everything in the moment Gon's nen had punched him, punched through him. He could feel the dark nen through his own nen protection. It was so deeply rooted with the darkness that mixed with his innocent and pure nen. It was a strange combination, it was almost impossible to believe it had manifested in such a way.

Gon was not expecting it when Hisoka came at him with full force, his fists drawn after a flurry of cards flew at him. Hisoka's hand to hand fighting skills were a force to be reckoned with, and at this point, both men were making attacks and dodging, missing hits and getting hit themselves. Thier breaths were becoming heavier through the clash, it was a final flurry of fists to pass time until the next planned attack. Gon was being pushed back for every bit of ground he took, and Hisoka was as well. Neither could gain the upper hand in thier battle and it was becoming more challenging with each second, for each side.

They both jumped back, panting after the exhilaration of their brief crash. Gon could feel deep inside he was staring to want to hurt him, he needed to defeat him, fast, before he would lose control. Gon had been afraid this would happen. He could feel the darkness deep inside himself and he felt the urge to see Hisoka on the ground, writhing in pain and falling into despair. He considered how strong Hisoka's will was and couldn't wait to see what he would look like. Hisoka was feeling the same, but without the doubt of any sense of remorse.

"Hisoka... we should end this..." Gon panted, a shaky look on his face.

"Why, I thought we were going to see who would win. I wont quit now," Hisoka hissed.

"I... we need to stop..." Gon murmured.

"No." Hisoka took up a something akin to a fighting stance.

"...Fine, don't blame me... paper." Gon's eyes flashed with something new and he increased his nen, the murk in it also growing. He pulled out the black string in his hair and wrapped it around his hand, tying it thoughtfully and looking back up at Hisoka, just barely lifting his head, and gazing at him through his eyelashes. The nen wrapped around his fist in a purplish aura and his fist went black beneath its surface. Gon moved towards Hisoka in a flash and landed a punch square on his jaw before he could react. He flew back and landed, skidding backwards with a hand on the ground, crouching down to take to in the energy of the blow. Gon was already behind him and he punched Hisoka straight into the back of his calve.

Hisoka crumpled to that side, but quickly recovered by round house kicking behind him to land a blow to Gon's face. Gon jumped up and was resting on his leg in a resting position. Hisoka turned with his hands and sent his injured leg to kick Gon again, barely scraping his ankle as he jumped to the front of Hisoka. Hisoka jumped back as well and quickly sent his bungee gum down to his broken leg to snap it back into place. He used the gum to secure tightly around the broken limb and prevent any movement inside, so he could go back to using it safely for the short period of time.

Gon's eyes were a cold desolate valley the moment Hisoka met them. The cruel change was so much more intense than his murders earlier that after noon and Hisoka couldn't help but feel something inside himself, a heat activated by Gon's blizzard. The change happened so fast and Hisoka couldn't react in time before another series of volleys were commenced. Hisoka was struggling to avoid getting hit now, but he was missing more often than not. He couldn't believe he was being pushed back, he was thrilled and angry, the ambivalent feelings were maddening and it took everything he had to keep his concentration and not get lost in the ecstasy.

He tripped while backing up, and he knew it was over. He had messed up. He flung his arm up as his back hit the ground and reached up with his hand as Gon came down, his fingers latching onto the throat as they met with the unexpected victim. It was a last attempt, his final hope of victory. He extended the bungee gum from his fingers and tied them to his thumb instantaneously. He tightened his grip along with his bungee gum, a choking noise emanating from Gon's now closed esophagus. Gon's fist stopped due to the lack of air. Gon's eyes widened as he looked down at Hisoka with asphyxiation clouding his vision. Gon could hold his breath for a long time, but only when he had it. Hisoka had a mad grin on his face, he was being overcome with the victory only a few seconds away, he was finally about to pluck the fruit he'd been waiting so long for. Gon met Hisoka's eyes with fear in his eyes, but he too had one last move he would resort to when he was going to die.

"Ro..ck...pa..per...sc..isso...rss" He formed a fist and held his other one next to it, the nen intensifying around it, "R...ock," The punch landed just above Hisoka, pushing him in to the ground with enough forced to compact the ground. There was a loud crunch as a small crater with Hisoka's body at the bottom was forcefully formed. Gon had used his rock move with his paper still activated, the power of the attack increasing exponentially with the paper intensifying it. Hisoka sensed what was coming and quickly covered his entire body in the densest nen he could muster.

For a few moments, there was nothing. It was all white and it was all black. There was a buzzing in thier ears. The world was gone, they were gone. Everything was blank and the world seemed as if it were nothing. Gon was coughing next to Hisoka, and blood was dripping down his chin and a few of his ribs had broken. Gon had four dark bruises around his neck and he was on his hands and knees trying to regain his breath, the blood dripping from his chest into a puddle below him. The blackness on his arm had disappeared and all that was left was burned flesh and bruises.

Hisoka was on his back, staring up at the sky, his mind clouded with a pleasure he hadn't felt in a painfully long amount of time. He could barely move, and coughed again, causing more blood to spatter upwards and onto his face. His shirt was destroyed and his stomach was covered in cuts and bruises. He felt pain, and he felt pleasure.

"Are you still alive Hisoka?" Gon asked feebly through shaky breaths, newly found and just barely holding on.

"Barely," Hisoka coughed yet still maintaining his usual slippery tone. He tried to sit up, managing, but doing it extremely slowly and carefully. Gon tried to stand up as well, just as slowly. Hisoka managed to stand up but walking would be another feat entirely. Hisoka's breath was shaky, but he still managed to look as calm as ever, even if he was almost unable to move.

Hisoka felt an arm go beneath his shoulder and a hand grab his own and pull it over another shoulder. Gon helped Hisoka walk to the car, both moving carefully and calmly. After a short distance, they made it to the vehicle, it was still in perfect condition even after the flurry of the fight and Gon gently helped Hisoka down into the passenger seat. Gon walked along the side of the car, using it for support as he made it into his own seat. He swung the door closed after him and reclined into the drivers seat, panting. He could barely keep his eyes from closing, he was exhausted. Even though thier fight had been only a few minutes, they had both fought with everything they had.

"Hey Hisoka," Gon said weakly. Hisoka turned his head to see what else he would say. "Is it alright if I just take a short nap, you won't kill me in my sleep, right?" Hisoka was tired as well. In thier tiredness, they both found the atmosphere enjoyable of the after fight bliss. They both looked up at the night sky, the stars still shined on the outskirts of the city, they light pollution sparse and unaffecting. It wasn't a cold night, and the rain had stopped a few hours ago. The night sky was punctured with stars and the sound of night creatures was calming. Gon felt at ease amoungst the wild life, he always felt nostalgia of Whale Island nowadays when ever he came to a place like this, even if it was from the driver's seat of his car.

"No, I won't kill you right now, maybe next time." Hisoka smirked before his own eyes fluttered closed, his eyelashes embracing his cheeks and a his breath becoming lighter. Gon looked over at Hisoka and felt his own eyes close and sleep quickly overcoming him. They both succumbed to the inexorable rest they both needed.

"Come on Hisoka, we both need to get bandaged up, we probably shouldn't have let the wounds sit as long as they did. Hurry up." Gon laughed and they walked down the hallway of Daichi's building towards Gon's door. Gon turned at the door and watched Hisoka stroll towards him with complete uncaring for his thier wounds. Gon opened the door and they both walked in. Hisoka sat down at Gon's table, his eyes falling upon the metal apple placed on it's surface. He rested his elbow on the table and watched as Gon had his head in a bottom cupboard in his kitchenette.

"Here it is," He said cheerfully, there was a short thud and Gon leaned out, rubbing the back of his head. "Ow," Gon whined. He walked over to the table where Hisoka was sitting and put the first-aid kit on it's surface. He opened the latch and revealed the inside of the metal box. "Hmm, Hisoka can you take off your jacket. They had gone back into the field to retrieve them and both had taken off thier shirts underneath the jackets due to how utterly destroyed they had become.

"Alright Gon," Hisoka unbuttoned the jacket and pulled his long arms out of the holes, making a show of it for the young man. He pulled off the coat with one hand and extended his arm out, the jacket in his fingers, and dropped it in a haphazard pile beside him on the floor. Gon ignored this. Gon pulled out some disinfectant, he placed it on the table, and then he quickly rushed over to the sink to scrub his hands clean for the treatment. He came back wiping his hands on a green towel and placed it over his shoulder. Gon walked around Hisoka to see where all the wounds were. There were a lot of small cuts and bruises, the most damage was probably the broken ribs and his broken leg. Gon quickly went to disinfecting every single cut and applying and wiped the bruises with a disinfecting cloth.

Gon hadn't broken through the bone when he had punched his calve, only cracking the bone a fair depth. He wasn't very good with broken bones, but he would have to try his best. He walked to the cupboard he had been digging through before. He crouched down and looked inside the cupboard, pulling out two strips of wood to use as makeshift splints, this time not hitting his head on the roof of the cupboard. Hisoka watched as Gon grabbed some bandages and put the two splints on each side of his leg, and wrapping them around to hold the bone in place to make sure it didn't get more damaged. Hisoka was just letting Gon do the treatment, usually he would just let it heal on its own unless he had lost a limb.

Hisoka was still in a good mood from thier fight last night, but he was not happy that it he had lost. He was far from happy, but he had learned so much about Gon it was enough to keep him sated until next time. So as Gon finished up Hisoka's treatment, he started humming. It was a nameless tune, and it was just for Gon's own personal amusement. Hisoka's eyes drifted to Gon's back, taking in the definition of his muscles, Gon had also taken off his own jacket, and he admired the new width of his back, Gon was definitely no longer a child.

Gon got up and moved onto his own wounds. He cleaned the cut that went across his chest and winced at the sting of the alcohol. He grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around his chest with more bandage. Gon went to clean all his smaller cuts. He couldn't see them all, so he wasn't as meticulous as he had been with Hisoka's. Gon took the first aid kit and went into the wash room to use the mirror to finish his own treatment.

Gon opened the door and slid inside. It wasn't a spacious bathroom, but it had all the necessities. Everything was white, except for the green towels and his care products. Gon looked into the mirror and gently touched the hand mark around his neck, thinking back to last night and how Hisoka's cold fingers had clutched his throat. The purple bruises were like black and white on his tan skin. They stuck out even though he wasn't as pale as Hisoka. He gently patted the cloth against it, it was still tender to the touch, it would take a few days to heal completely.

Gon finished up his treatment and walked out to see Hisoka waiting at the table still, just turning his head to face Gon. He smiled at him with his usual smirk.

"I'm going to be in town for a while. Doing some more jobs." Hisoka said as if leading up to something.

"Hmm," Gon walked to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk, "Thirsty?" Gon asked pointing at the fridge.

"No," Hisoka stated. Gon shrugged his shoulders and put the milk away. He sat down at the other side of the table , but Hisoka did not turn to look.

"I'll be here few a month of two, there's a lot of things I need to do before I leave." Hisoka hummed.

"That's nice," Gon said idly sipping away at his cup of milk.

"So I'll need a place I can stay," He said finally turning to face Gon with his implied meaning hopefully not going to far over Gon's head. Gon wasn't sure if he wanted to invite the man to stay in his room, he could always ask Daichi to lend Hisoka a temporary place to stay.

"Do you know where yet?" Gon asked, making sure he in no way would include any implications towards his own abode.

"Yes, I have already settled in."

"That's good then, you don't even have to worry about it then." Gon was relieved.

"Yes, I'm staying here, with you Gon," His face didn't change but Gon's jaw dropped.

"What! Hi-Hisoka, you can't stay here!" Gon almost spat out his milk, holding it inside but choking on it anyways. He coughed and Hisoka waited until Gon was finished dying before he continued.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Yeah of course."

"Hmm?"

"I," Gon needed to think up an excuse, "I only have one bed!," He sputtered to hopefully dissuade him.

"Well I guess I'll sleep on the couch," Hisoka retorted the moment Gon was finished his sentence.

"I snore really loud."

"No you don't."

"I'm really rude in the morning."

"I can live with that, people have many different sides."

"I don't have a lot of food here."

"I can make due."

"I-"

"Gon, I am staying here. You honestly have no say in the matter." Gon felt defeated and walked over to the first-aid kit to put it away with his tail between his legs. He placed it in the cupboard after putting everything back inside.

"Okay, you can stay. But I have one rule. Don't go in my room. ever." Gon looking at Hisoka from behind the white island in his kitchen.

"I can't make any promises." Hisoka got up and walked out the door. Gon was baffled by the interaction and needed to clear his head, so he headed up to the roof to train.

A/N: I will write this all before I post it and probably post all the chapters at once. Personally I don't like to have to wait for chapters with fics. So yeah. Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 4, please review, it makes me happy and gives this meaning.


	5. Chapter 5

Hisoka had been staying in Gon's appartment for the past few day, but it wouldn't be entirely accurate to say he was staying. He would show up at late hours in the night, sleep, and then leave after getting ready in the morning. Gon hadn't seen a lot of Hisoka in the past few days, and the times they were together with boarderline good and bad. Hisoka would some times have breakfast, just an apple or something small, and then he would get dressed afterwards. Hisoka was very open about his body around the house and didn't feel as much need as others to stay fully dressed. Gon would eat with him though, and try to talk to him, to help himself in feeling less uncomfortable, and to get to know the magician a little more.

Gon and Hisoka were healing up pretty well, all of the minor wounds were practically gone, and Hisoka's leg was much easier to manuever. Gon still had the dark lines around his neck, but they weren't as pronounced as they had been a few days ago. Overall, they were both back in manageable health.

Gon and Hisoka were sitting at the dinning room table, Gon enjoying milk and Hisoka enjoying coffee, both eating breakfast. Gon was wearing his suit pants and his white shirt while Hisoka was wearing only his underwear.

"Hisoka, do you have any plans today," Gon said, making small talk.

"No, today I'm free," Hisoka said taking a sip of his brew.

"I was wondering why you hadn't left yet."

"I was thinking of going around town, or staying here and relaxing for a few hours."

"Hmm... Oh I know, Do you want to go for a walk around Centra Park?" Gon said happily, he loved the walk around the large patch of nature when everything surrounding it was a concrete jungle. Gon felt it was a little slice of home amoungst all of the foreign things.

"Alright, only if you'll be my guide," He said reaching across the table and stroking Gon's hand. Gon instictively pulled it away and decided to act like it never happened, instead looking anywhere but at Hisoka.

"Okay... I'm pretty familiar with the layout of the city, I can definitley show you around." Gon laughed.

"I can't wait... After, you can show me all of the places you like to go." Hisoka smiled as he pulled his hand back and took another drink of his coffee.

"Okay, if you want to, I know some pretty cool places. We can check them out later." Gon smiled at the thought of visiting his favourite places. "When do you want to go, Hisoka?"

"I'll need a few minutes to get ready after we eat, so probably in thiry minutes. Alright Gon?"

"You don't have to put on your make-up and stuff, we can just go for a relaxing walk," Gon said, he'd been wanting to see what Hisoka would be like normally for a day without dressing up in his usual costume.

"Don't like it?"

"It's not that, I'm just... curious," Gon said trying to think up an excuse on the spot.

"You're asking a lot of me Gon, but I suppose for just one day I can do it, just for you though Gon." He purred, emphasizing his name. Gon tried to keep his cool, this man was too provocative for him.

"Okay, well let's just finish our food, I'll wait for you to get dressed and then we can go." Gon finished before stuffing some cereal into his mouth. Hisoka looked at the young man and ate some of his as well, not as fast or as aggresively. They continued to eat thier meal and Hisoka went to put on his suit and brush his hair. Gon just needed to put on his jacket and he'd be ready to go since his hair was already tied back.

Hisoka came out of the washroom shortly after, cleaned up and ready to go. They exited Gon's small appartment and left the building. It was a sunny day, but there were still some remnant puddles from the rain of yesterday afternoon. It was busy as always in the sardine packed city and the air was warm from the sun and the people. The buildings towered over them as they walked towards the park. Gon had a naive smile plastered on his face as he pointed out various establishments in nostalgia and recognition. There were no vendors on the crowded sidewalks, filled with people from all walks of life that were walking nowhere in particular. There was a buzz to the city, life between the cement, people living and surviving behind bricks and concrete.

The sun was up high and it was a cloudless day. Gon chattered on to Hisoka, Hisoka only responding with a few word answers of mild interest. Hisoka had been feeling off for the past few days. He had fought Gon. He had almost died; they both had. He had wanted so desperatly to kill him in that moment, pluck the long awaited fruit and take a bite, but there was still something inside of him thirsting to be quenched. He wanted more from Gon, he wanted something more than his death that he was still reaching to figure it out. He had been grasping at straws all week after thier fight, it was an increedibly surreal feeling, not knowing what he wanted when he usually had such a strong conviction towards his whims. Gon was not the child he used to be and Hisoka was beginning to really acknowledge that. He still needed a while before he would completely understand what his new desire was, and hopefully bring it to fruitition as fast as possible.

"We're here, isn't it amazing Hisoka?" Gon said delivering his words with as much enthusiasm a normal person would have over an incredible landscape but instead with an acre of grass and trees.

"It stands out from everything else."Hisoka said.

"It's great. I love to come here whenver I have a day off and I'm not training," Gon smiled and started walking down the paved path cut between the patches of grass.

"You must not have many?" Hisoka chimmed

"Yeah, but I work with Daichi a lot, so it's not all that bad. Oh yeah, how's your leg feeling?" Gon asked.

"It's really nothing to worry about anymore, I heal very fast."

"I noticed, I remember that one time you got you arm cut off. I couldn't believe that it just went flying, it was crazy. And then you just picked it up and put it back on. I-It was just wow! What ever you did was really cool," Gon said excitedly, acting out the motions of his words with his hands.

"You still remember that? Yeah, well it wasn't completely attached, I had to get someone to sew it on later," Hisoka added.

"Well it was still pretty cool... It seems that whenever you're around, something crazy always happens in my life. Except with the ants, but that was probably the craziest thing that happened, or well it was the strongest enemy I've faced. I..." Gon stopped his train of thought but quickly picked up his momentum once again. " Don't you agree though, you were always there. Right from the Hunter exam and straight to Greed Island. You helped me out a lot, I never said thanks, did I?"

"Well, I suppose I was there, but it might be too long ago for you to remember completely. I think you felt a little put off by my intentions. You're stronger now, so to you, I'm not as...foreboding," Hisoka smirked.

"You have always been hard to place, but I think after our fight you should be satisfied for a while, right" Gon smiled.

"We'll see. I haven't decided yet."

"Yet?"

"Yet... I'll still be staying here though, for the time being."

"Yeah I know," Gon sighed. He was starting to get used to his presence, although he wouldn't admit it, it was better than being alone in his apartment, but he still would have chosen someone he was closer to if he had the choice.

"Don't be so disapointed Gon, I'm sure our time together will be...memorable," Hisoka purred. Gon felt something, a little jolt, he couldn't place it and decided it would be best to act as if nothing had happened.

"I- I just usually live alone, so it's different living with some one else, that's all."

"I see."

"Yeah...So how long have you been in town?"

"Well I only came because Daichi asked me to do that job, and when I arrived other people asked me to do jobs for them as well, so I haven't been here to long. I came the night of the auction, when you first saw me."

"Oh, cool. What kinds of jobs are you doing?" Gon asked, trying to stay clear of topics that would cause him to get a similiar feeling in his chest.

"They are similiar to the one we did together, if that's what you're asking. I usually don't take requests that would be too boring."

"That sounds like you," Gon laughed. "Oh look," Gon pointed over to a magician and jogged over to watch the street performer. Hisoka followed with skeptism for the fellow magician. Gon watched happily as he performed.

Gon and Hisoka stood watching, although Gon was watching the performance and Hisoka was watching Gon. Hisoka wasn't really interested by the second-rate magician, just the young man who was so enthralled by everything, including the hack artist. Hisoka wanted to do things to him, whether they were good or bad was still left undecided. Hisoka was needing something. It was a deep and yearnful need. It was something that needed to be fulfiled or the hole that would be filled would only widen until it was unbearable. He had put Gon out of his mind for so many years, that now that it was calm and it was just Gon and himself, it all came back to him, every ounce of desire he had at once.

Gon deposited some money in the mans hat on the ground and they parted ways. Gon was practically buzzing from wonder. It was hard to believe someone so old could be so childish, the light it his eyes had not been snuffed out yet. Hisoka was enthralled with the younger man, there was so much mystery behind the reasoning of his whims, and his sense of good and bad was so clearly self-determined that it was incredibly refreshing. Gon had this sway, his own rhythym, and people got pulled into it without even noticing. Gon was his own person, a person all to himself, yet he cared so much about others based solely on his own choosing. Hisoka couldn't understand him, and Gon couldn't understand Hisoka, but it was perfect that way.

"Wasn't that cool?" Gon beamed.

"I could do better." Gon playfully hit his arm and looked up at the older man.

"It was nice to just watch. Things are a lot more impressive when you don't compare them to other stuff. Everything is a seperate instance, you know?" Gon lectured, and he continued to walk, facing forward.

"Hmmm..."

"Anyways, did you know that there are over 200 species that live in this park,"

"Over 201 if you count that magician," He scoffed at even calling that man something similiar to himself. Gon laughed at the joke and Hisoka's shocking disapproval. Gon bent a little to laugh, and his eyes closed as his cheeks rose.

"I didn't know you could tell jokes," Gon laughed.

"It probably wasn't a joke," Hisoka informed.

"I doubt that, he looked pretty nice," Gon chimed.

"Gon, what is your favorite flower," Hisoka pointed to the flower bed and walked over.

"You can't pick any, its a garden," Gon warned.

"I know, but you can at least pick a favorite."

"Uhmm... that one, it's pretty nice," Gon pointed to the dog wood flowers. Hisoka wasn't into as subtle a flower as Gon, but he could appreciate its faint shine.

"That does seem like something you would like."

"What about you?"

"Me... I like this one," Hisoka pointed to the poppies. It is said that poppies thrive on blood and they grow much more beautiful when they drink it.

"They're pretty too."

"Are you a dogwood or a poppy?" Hisoka said to himself too quietly for Gon to hear.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing," Hisoka walked away and Gon followed. They walked around the park, stopping at the fountain to talk some more, and then continuing until they were back where they had started. They left the grassy patch and walked down the sidewalk some more. Gon showed Hisoka some of the shops he liked to visit. They went to a bookstore, but not for the books, to visit the owner. The owner was everything inside the books inside a person and he was far more interesting. He was walking ink and words and knowledge. He spoke with plot and theme. He was a very old type of person in a very new type of world.

They talked for an hour in the store. The owner talked to Gon about the customers he had met and the books he had read, talking as if they were his own adventures, with as much vigor and passion as Gon had with life. It was easy to tell that they were fast friends the moment they met.

Shortly after thier vist they moved onto Gon's next spot. It was a hunting shop, with rifles and bows, but Gon went straight over to the fishing section. Gon informed Hisoka he never bought anything because he doesn't go fishing anymore, he just liked to look at how the fishing gear was improving. Sometimes he talked to the shop workers. He would buy something whenever he came here, so he didn't look suspicious by starring at reels and rods for twenty minutes straight. He would just buy a pack of gum and then leaves at the end of his visit. He did just that during thier visit to keep up with long held tradition.

They walked around and Gon showed Hisoka every place he could think of, no matter how dear or not dear they were to his heart. Gon showed him various kiosks to small corner stores that sold oddities and unique wares. Gon didn't buy anything in thier travels, but he always thought it was cool to see what other people could create. Gon almost had a desperation to find nice things that people made. Hisoka couldn't really understand where his complete curiousity for items came from him, but when it came to people he could clearly see his reasoning.

Soon the sun faded behind the horizen and the city lit up it's own suns to compensate for the new blanket of darkness. The stars disapeared and stars on the buildings were revealed. The old people were gone, and newer, less inhibited people awoke and took to the streets, the lack of sun preventing them from second guessing thier choices.

"Hey Hisoka, because it's dark let me show you this place I found recently. It's not open during the day, so now's the best time." Gon smiled and practically skipped forward. It seemed the longer he was away from Daichi, the faster his serious and mature manner disapeared.

"I'm coming." Hisoka said walking behind him at his normal pace. He followed and Gon zipped past the few pedestrians on the sidewalk until they came to an alley. They walked a few meters into it and found a small set of stairs down into the cement. There was a small neon sign that read 'The Last Dive' above the stairs and a red door at the bottom of them. They both walked down the cement stairs and a zmall bell rang as the door was opened by the new guests.

"Hey old man!" Gon beamed as he entered.

"Hello Gon." He said polishing a glass in his hands and not bothering to look up at the young man and his suprising guest. The white haired man looked up only when he heard two sets of foot steps and raised his thick black eyebrows. He was a short man, who talked in a serious manner, it probably had something to do with his previous job. He wasn't the most pure man, but he wasn't a terrible person, just a human being.

"We'll have two beers, is that okay Hisoka?" Gon asked.

"That's fine. Have we met before?" Hisoka said nonchalantly to the bartender.

"O-of course not, I don't believe we've ever met." The man behind the counter quickly responded by freaking out but just as quickly calming down. It was entirely possible that either of the man had seen the bartender on the news a few years ago. The man now serving drinks had been responsible for running a country in the shadows behind a tyrannical dictator, and then after, a chimera ant. He was now living quietly, out of the public eye, earning his keep by running a bar. The man's name was Bizeff, and he was notorious a few years ago, still could be if the Hunters Organization along with the government hadn't shut up the case so fast.

"So what do you do here Gon?" Hisoka asked as two glasses were put in front of them and Gon took a huge swig, letting out a long breath after his quick drink.

"I usually just sit and enjoy a few beers. It's calming for the mind I guess. I don't drink a lot, and Bizz has a lot of cool stories to tell. I also meet a bunch of cool people." Gon said taking another drink of the frothy brew. There was some foam sitting on Gon's upper lip, standing out white against his tan skin. Hisoka took his pointer finger and dragged it across his lip to remove the froth, finally licking it off his own finger and staring into Gon's eyes. There was a hint of pink on Gon's cheeks, but whether it was from Hisoka's actions or his swift downing of his beer was still undecided.

"That's very interesting Gon. It is nice here, maybe I'll come back here next time in town, maybe we can even come together?" Hisoka said gazing at the liquor on the glass shelving and reading the different names.

"That would be nice. Hisoka?"

"Yes Gon?"

"I'll pay for the drink tonight," Gon said smiling. "Bizz, can I have another beer?"

"Okay, one second," Bizzef said while taking Gon's cup and refilling it, and finally handing it to the young man.

"Thank you," Gon cheered and chugged his drink again, downing half before putting the drink down.

"Can you handle that much Gon?" Hisoka jested.

"I'm no light weight Hisoka, I can have at least two more of these before I get a buzz," And although Gon said that, his cheeks were already growing red and his smile was getting slightly more dopey. Gon giggled and patted Hisoka's back. "You don't need to hold back on my account."

"I'm not that into beer, I perfer tequila, or mixed drinks. I like either fruity coctails and hard liquors, so beer's a little too in between for my taste." Hisoka said sipping his beer and placing it back on the counter.

"That's alright, you can have whatever you want after this. So Hisoka, what made you decide to become a hunter?"

"Well I thought the license would help me, and I was looking for interesting people," He said slyly.

"Was I interesting enough?" Gon joked.

"You were definitly one of the more promising candidates, I'm pleased I didn't kill you when I first met you. I can still remember the way you looked at me."

"Do you mean when you were going to kill Leorio?"

"I wasn't going to kill him, that's why I brought him back for you. But it is the time that you are thinking of."

"Oh yeah, that's when you were strangling me, I feel like I'm having deja vu." Gon laughed as he touched the bruises on his neck and smiled. "Man, the hunter exam was so much fun, the only part that ruined it was when Illumi made Killua go home after killing that guy." Gon sighed.

"It was worth going to. I'm glad it was that year I decided to participate, although I did get disqualified the year before because of minor details." Hisoka added more meaning to his last words and took a few more sips.

"Minor details?"

"Yes, minor details." Hisoka ended. Gon smiled and drank the rest of his tall glass.

"Can I have one more Bizz?" Gon smiled. Bizeff was aware of how much of a light drinker Gon was, he had just turned eightteen a few months ago and had only become a regular in the past two months, and it was painfully obvious that he had not drunk a drop of alcohol up until that point. Gon still was new to alcohol and his buzz came fast and his drunkedness shortly after. Nonetheless, Bizeff handed Gon another drink, and looked at Hisoka's empty glass.

"Would you like me to top up your glass?" Bizeff asked Hisoka.

"No, someone has to bring this kid home." Hisoka said looking sideways at Gon while talking to Bizeff.

"He usually just calls someone and they pick him up shortly after."

"I see. I still don't want anymore though."

"Whatever you want."

"Okay... Gon how are you feeling?" Hisoka said.

"I already told you I was fine," His last word slurring as it left his mouth. He had just drank most of his new beer and he was completely pink in his cheeks.

"After this beer, we should head back to the apartment."

"Hisoka, we came here to talk and relax, but I won't have anymore cups of beer just so you will stop worrying over me," Gon laughed and downed the rest of his cup, and placing on the counter with a final clink.

"Okay fine." He said resting his head on his hand and facing Gon.

"So tell me about what your friends are like Hisoka." Gon said.

"Well, I don't really have friends. I have people who interest me enough that I stick with them, and people who ask me to do things for them, and I in return."

"That sounds just like you. You're friends with Illumi right?"

"Yes, I suppose we're friends. He's one of the strongest people I've met. He's amazing."

"He's a twisted person." Gon stated.

"I know, but so am I, yet you're still sitting here with me."

"You're right, maybe we're all a little twisted, you know?"

"Yes."

"I miss Killua," Gon said quietly, his head facing down.

"I suppose you do, you haven't seen him in quite a long while."

"Yeah... I don't know. I don't miss him as much as I used to, but I can't say I like him not being here."

"You really miss him... I'm sure you'll see each other again some day," Hisoka said, not entirely sympathetic to Gon's sadness. He was mainly thinking about how strong Killua had to be by now, and how a fight between them would go, and the winner would end by fighting him. He smiled at the thought, but was brought back to reality by Gon's big hazel eyes staring into his own.

... Hisoka, are you even listening?" Gon said.

"Of course, I was just thinking for a little while."

"Well okay." Gon continued to talk about anything. He talked about his encounter with his father, his journeys with Kurapika, and his recent times under Daichi's wing. He still never dared to mention a year of his past, avoiding the time frame like the plague. Whenever the topic strayed too close, Gon quickly redirected it, some of his words slurring and some of his sentances getting mixed up. Gon and Hisoka reminisced about thier previous encounters, comparing thier old fights with thier most recent one, causing Gon to laugh at his former limitations. Gon was really light hearted towards his losses, only using them as fuel for his next matches and gradually gaining strength to win the next one. Gon was sure that the next time they fought he would win.

After an hour of conversation, Hisoka and Gon left the bar and headed back to Daichi's building. They walked slowly, avoiding the people on the streets, and at some points Hisoka had to make sure Gon could walk in a straight line. Many times Gon had almost fallen, but somehow he remained standing, performing really strange maneuvers to make sure he wouldn't fall over. Gon opened the door to their building for Hisoka and followed after him, almost walking into the elevator door, but stopping just before his nose slammed into the metal doors. Hisoka followed Gon precariously to thier room and watched as Gon fumbled with his keys to open the door. Finally it opened and Gon flopped down on the couch with a relieved sigh

"We're home!" He exclaimed and put his arms behind his head.

"Yes, we are," Hisoka locked the door behind him and sat down in front of Gon on the small edge of the couch not taken up by Gon's body. Hisoka looked down at the young man's flushed face and stared into his hazy eyes.

"Gon," He said breathily, his voice sultry and deep.

"Yeah Hisoka?" Gon responded half asleep. Hisoka leaned down, his mouth a few milimeters above Gon's, his light breath brushing Gon's lips. They stared into each other's eyes, neither making a move and neither thinking twice about what was happening. Hisoka had finally resolved what he wanted from the young man, and Gon was okay with whatever was going to happen at the moment. He didn't feel killing intent, just a new, different feeling. His chest felt odd, and he was okay with it.

Hisoka leaned down and thier lips met in a slow embrace. Hisoka put his hand next to Gon's neck and he bent his back to make the kiss more comfortable. He closed his eyes and Gon did likewise, accepting the kiss with a fuzzy head and a fuzzy feeling. Gon reached up and gently grabbed onto Hisoka's sleeve, resting on his other elbow and leaning up and into the kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

"Gon," He said breathily, his voice sultry and deep.

"Yeah Hisoka?" Gon responded half asleep. Hisoka leaned down, his mouth a few millimeters above Gon's, his light breath brushing the young man's lips. They stared into each other's eyes, neither making a move and neither thinking twice about what was happening. Hisoka had finally resolved what he wanted from the young man, and Gon was okay with whatever was going to happen at the moment. He didn't feel killing intent, just a new, different feeling. His chest felt odd, and he was okay with it.

Hisoka leaned down and thier lips met in a slow embrace. Hisoka put his hand next to Gon's neck and he bent his back to make the kiss more comfortable. He closed his eyes and Gon did likewise, accepting the kiss with a fuzzy head and a fuzzy feeling. Gon reached up and gently grabbed onto Hisoka's sleeve, resting on his other elbow and leaning up and into the kiss.

Hisoka's lips and Gon's met in a soft kiss, thier lips converging in an unsure way. They both felt this was right in the moment, but it was hard to determine how fast to move and where to go now that they had started. Hisoka took the lead and rested the hand he wasn't leaning on on Gon's chest. Their mouths were hot and alcohol was on thier breath. Gon's chest was warm under Hisoka's palm and the fabric crumpled when Hisoka tightened his grip. Hisoka was feeling a rush inside him as he watched the reactions of the young man beneath him, and it was urging him to continue. Gon reached up and put his hand on the back of Hisoka's neck. This was unknown territory to Gon, romance had never been a priority, or even a thought that crossed his mind.

Gon's lips were soft and pleasant against Hisoka's, small and salty from his multiple beers earlier that night. Hisoka's fingers tightened against Gon's shirt, and Gon's hand pulled Hisoka closer down to him. Gon also leaned up more, trying to deepen thier kiss. While thier lips collided, the heat was building, inside Hisoka, and inside Gon. Gon had never felt exactly like he was in this moment. He felt something inside him, and urge, a craving for more of what was happening. He tightened his grip on the older man's neck. He felt a tongue brush against his lips, letting out a soft moan as he parted his lips. He let it enter his mouth and felt it meeting his own. He felt them move in unison, he was awkward, but Hisoka moved with experience and it incited pleasure and lust in both of them. Gon was drinking in the ecstasy of a pleasure he had never experienced before, and he wanted it to last, but he couldn't wait until the end. He couldn't wait to be pushed so far that he could no longer hold out, but he knew it wouldn't be too long until that time arrived.

"Gon," Hisoka purred, low and erotically, as thier lips parted and he gazed, eyes narrowed, into Gon's eyes. Gon's were half-lidded and he smiling faintly, but he had a glazed look of ecstasy clouding his eyes. Hisoka felt himself harden at the young mans lustful gaze.

"Hisoka..." Gon moaned. He had never experienced something like this before, and just like his low tolerance for alcohol, he had a really low tolerance for pleasure. He also felt himself hardening just from a kiss, and he felt embarrassed, but he wanted more. It was a feeling and not a thought, he just felt he needed more, it was carnal and instinctual. It was beautiful. Gon's chest felt hot where Hisoka's hand rested. He sat up against the arm rest and Hisoka took it as a sign to move closer, sitting closer and leaning closer.

"I want to do things to you, I won't be able to help myself when you look at me like that." He whispered breathily. Gon shivered lightly when Hisoka's breath brushed against his neck. He put his hand on his chest, on top of Hisoka's, and he used his hand that was still holding onto Hisoka's neck to stabilize himself.

"I've never done this before..." Gon said looking down at their hands.

"I'll teach you, just let me take it from here." He moved his other hand to Gon's cheek, he adjusted his hips to be facing more towards gon, and leaned a breath away from Gon's mouth. "I'll make you feel things you've never dreamed of before."

He then moved in and initiated another kiss, this one much hotter and knowing than the last. Thier tongues converged again in a heated meeting. Hisoka allowed Gon's tongue to move into his own mouth, anticipating the young mans move and curiosity. Thier tongues twisted together, unraveling and tying together once again. A line of spit dripped down's Gon chin as they made-out. The young man was so new to this, but he was completely enthralled by every sensation that came along with the intimate act. He noticed how hot his own mouth was, and was surprised by how hot Hisoka's was. Gon's mouth continued to open throughout thier kiss as he let out little moans of pleasure, the sound involuntary and true.

Hisoka shifted again, sitting on his one knee and leaning over Gon, his other leg standing on the ground to support himself. He moved his hand from Gon's shirt and let his fingers sneak beneath the fabric. His long fingers stroked Gon's taut chest, causing the young man to flinch from surprise or Hisoka's cold fingers. The young man's muscles were tight and strong, but goosebumps started to prick up along his skin, becoming trails to mark where Hisoka's fingers glided. Gon lifted his own hand behind Hisoka's neck, his fingers from each hand intertwining and pulling the magician down into his depths.

"Hisoka..." Gon moaned. Thier lips continued to move together, a sensual rhythm was developing in the way they moved together and apart. Hisoka's touches elicited moans and tremors of longing from Gon. Their mouths moved in unison and passion was on thier lips, the coming together something sacred and unknown to one, and something necessary and different to the other. The heat between them was growing and Hisoka started to unbutton Gon's dress shirt one by one. His chest was fully exposed when the last button came undone, and Hisoka's hand stopped with his fingers just brushing against Gon's nipple.

A gasp came from the young man's lips and his cheeks instantly reddened. Thier lips parted and Hisoka bent down, placing pecks on Gon's neck. Gon craned his neck to expose the skin to more of his affection. His teeth dragged against the tan skin, and he left small dark marks with his teeth and lips on his skin. Gon's lips were becoming looser and he could no longer hold in his sounds of pleasure. Hisoka moved his way down an his lips left marks all over his beige skin. Gon removed his hands from Hisoka's neck and moved them down his back, his hands resting on his angular shoulder blades.

"Not there Hisoka!" Gon whined and Hisoka licked Gon's nipple, his teeth just barely touching the sensitive skin. Hisoka took Gon's plea as a meaning that he had hit a sensual spot. While Hisoka's mouth worked on Gon's nipple, one of his hands was holding the curve of his back, and the other hand was on Gon's other nipple, squeezing it gently between his finger tips. Gon was letting out small sounds and his face was growing redder as the touches continued.

"Gon, don't hold in your moans, I want to hear them."

"Hisoka, no, it's embarrassing," Gon said looking away from the man and moving his hands to cover his face. Hisoka grabbed his hand and moved it down, stopping to look up at Gon's face and into his eyes.

"Are you embarrassed by my touches? You're only reacting to the sensations I'm giving you, just think of the sounds as payment for my...hard work," He grinned, his eyes thin and lust-filled. He then placed a gentle kiss on Gon's forehead before quickly moving down and placing his mark all over Gon, teeth mark and bruises littering his tan skin.

Hisoka's gaze shifted down and they met Gon's hard member. Hisoka dragged his long fingers down his stomach, his sharp nails tickling the surface. Hisoka's fingers found the edge of the fabric and started to unbutton the black formal pants, and then unzipping them to reveal the white underwear beneath. Gon gasp at Hisoka's actions, but they were drowned out when Hisoka pushed the pants down to his knees and started stroking the phallus through the material. The fabric was damp with precum and Gon's sounds only escalated.

His fingers stroked the length and his nails grazed the tip. The fabric was hot and the contact was hot. It was becoming a blur to Gon. The kiss on his lips had been a first for Gon, and the kissing everywhere else was a huge step in a few moments. Gon had never experienced pleasure like this, he had never been given pleasure like this. He could barely contain himself, and he felt his heart and body quivering at the erotic touches. He was almost pushed over the edge when Gon felt Hisoka's tongue graze the tip of his cock through the soft fabric.

"H-Hisoka, no-not there!" Gon gasped as he tried to articulate and put words together through the cloudy mess his mind had succumbed to.

"Alright, I know something you'd like even more..." Hisoka put his fingers below the waist band and pulled the underwear down slow and showily, purposely making the back of his hand just graze against Gon's shaft. "Was that better, I didn't know you wanted to go so fast, you're a lot more dirty than I pegged you for Gon," He said low, drawing out Gon's name and dragging his finger along the length of his while saying it. Hisoka took hold of the member firmly and started to move his hand up and down, feeling it harden in his hands with pleasure.

Hisoka continued to pulse his hand up and down, and he went back to kissing, licking, biting, sucking, and loving Gon's skin. He didn't want to leave any empty spaces, he wanted a constellation to gaze at, he wanted to mark him, Gon was his fruit after all. Gon had his hands on Hisoka's shoulder as he tried to contain himself and stay coherent, but it was basically impossible. His vision was hot white and he was completely aware of all of his senses, but at the same time it was too much and it was blurring into one. He could feel Hisoka's lips and his hand and his heated skin, and how his breaths were coming faster. He wanted this sensation to continue.

"Gon, don't you think it's my turn to feel a fraction of what you're feeling?"

"Hisoka, wha- what do you mean?" He mumbled.

"You'll see" He leaned up and showily took off his own shirt, showcasing his defined stomach and his glistening light skin. He started unzipping his own pants and pulled down his underwear, revealing his own cock. He adjusted thier seating positions, and grabbed Gon's legs, placing them over his own. He pushed his hips forward and met the base of his penis with Gon's. He started to pump both of thier phalluses quickly. Gon's first reaction was to fall backwards and let it happen, too overwhelmed to do anything, but Hisoka grabbed the base of his skull and pulled him into a hard kiss.

It was becoming hard for Hisoka to hide his own pleasure, he had too much pride to reveal just how far gone he was as well. Seeing Gon like this, a passionate and mess, and knowing it was because of his own actions was almost enough alone to push him over the edge. Hisoka's breath sped up along with Gon's and he could feel himself growing closer to climax with every pump.

"Gon... I want to us to cum at the same time... so you'll have to wait, I know you're close," He said taking a brief break from thier kiss and then returning the moment he finished. He pushed his tongue into Gon's mouth, his actions becoming less calculated and precise and he struggled to remain in control. His hand was sticky with precum and the skin was hot to the touch. He felt Gon stiffen against him and felt liquid land on his chest and hand. He sighed and pulled back from the kiss.

"I really wanted to climax with you Gon... It was what we were supposed to do." He said breathily. "I have different idea then. Gon, put mine in your mouth," Hisoka stated with full seriousness. Gon was still drifting in the haze of the aftermath and was too out of it to completely process what Hisoka asked of him. Hisoka leaned backwards and showed Gon his hard member.

"I can't, I don't know what to do." Gon mumbled. Hisoka put his hand in Gon's hair.

"Gon, you've made me this way, finish what you've started. You owe it to me," He smirked. He watched as Gon cautiously bent down and looked at the member a few centimeters before him. He slowly opened his mouth and bent down and took it into his mouth. He went down far as he could and then started pumping up and down, completely aware of the fingers tangled in his hair. It was hard in his mouth, and he felt it go deeper towards his throat with every pump, daring and trying not to choke on the impressive length. He didn't know what he was doing, and it was all guess work. He put his tongue against it and let it drag along its surface as his head continued to bob.

Hisoka his head back as he felt Gon's wet tongue against his own skin, his saliva mixing with the precum dripping from his tip. He could feel how near he was, how close he was to climax. He jerked his hips and increased the force of the motion. Gon wasn't ready for Hisoka to start moving as well and almost started choking, but Hisoka in his blind passion held firmly onto Gon's head. He bucked his hips one last time and felt the release. Gon's first instinct was to spit it out, but it was already in his throat and he had to swallow immediately to get it down. Hisoka leaned back and rested against the arm rest, his shoulder blades just on top of the edge of the armrests. His head hung off it, almost perpendicular to the floor. Gon sat back into the chair, his legs splayed out and hanging loosely. He was exhausted from everything, too overwhelmed to process really anything, just basking in the after glow. Hisoka was feeling everything at once, recalling every moment with precise clarity, savoring every second.

Gon's eyes slowly closed and shortly after peaceful breaths left his lips. His head rested on his hand and he fell fastly asleep. Hisoka was somewhere else entirely. He had had sex plenty of times in his life, and that was only a small sample in comparison to other things he had already done, but it was far surpassing everything that had come before it in every aspect of it. Hisoka liked conquering and controlling, picking ripened fruit, but that was something new entirely.

It continued to replay in Hisoka's head and after about thirty minutes of reliving the moment he sat up and noticed Gon had fallen asleep in his minds absence. He looked more peaceful than he had when he was awake. Hisoka could only look at his face with lust considering what had just happened. Hisoka felt his own eyes growing heavy and decided it would be acceptable to succumb to his fatigue, then he could do more in the morning, after he was well rested, after they both were well rested.


End file.
